


CREO EN TI

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: LO IMPENSABLE HABIA OCURRIDO. LO UNICO EN QUE SCULLY CREE SIN NINGUNA DUDA SE HA ROTO. TAL VEZ NO HAYA FORMA DE ARREGLARLO.





	CREO EN TI

**Author's Note:**

> COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, CRITICAS... SE ADMITE TODO.

CREO EN TI

 

“No es verdad, mamá. ¡Nunca ha confiado en mi!”.  
“Scully, eres la única persona en quien confío”.  
(Wet Wired)

 

General Hospital (Washington, D.C.)  
Martes, 22 agosto 2000.  
05:35h A.M

 

“Spooky”.

Lo habían intentado demasiadas veces, pero nadie había logrado grabar nunca esa palabra en su mente ni en su corazón... Esta noche alguien la había grabado en la piel de una persona inocente. Una firma escrita con sangre y dolor.

Cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación, Mulder se dejó caer en la silla. Cogió con cuidado su mano y alzó la mirada hacia ese rostro ahora irreconocible, en el que apenas quedaba nada más que el brillo de un cabello rojizo. ¿Dónde estaba el azul de esos ojos cerrados y amoratados?. ¿Dónde el terciopelo y cristal de sus mejillas demacradas?. ¿Y el fuego de sus labios partidos?. Una herida en la frente le había arrebatado también su voz y su conciencia. Su dedo índice roto y sus uñas cuidadosamente arregladas, y ahora partidas, le hablaban de una lucha feroz, de una defensa tan desesperada como inútil. Su agresor debía ser mucho más grande y fuerte, pero la ayuda que ella podía esperar estaba en aquel momento lejos, tal vez durmiendo.

La enfermera le informó del resto:

“Un vecino llamó a la policía hace casi tres horas porque oyó ruidos y gritos. La encontraron inconsciente en el suelo del dormitorio. Aun no sabemos qué ocurrió, aunque parece que le pegaron una paliza. Tiene dos costillas rotas, una pequeña perforación en el pulmón y fuertes contusiones y arañazos en las piernas y en el vientre”.

Mulder tardó en comprender las palabras. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ellas. No quería saberlo, no quería preguntarlo... pero miró a la mujer a los ojos.

“¿Quiere decir que...?”.

“... Lo intentaron. Aún no sabemos si logró defenderse o si la dejaron en paz cuando perdió el conocimiento”.

Se esforzó en expulsar de su pecho el aire retenido, para poder hablar, pero había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

“¿Saben... saben algo del que lo hizo?”.

“No, señor. Se han recogido muestras de sangre de su cuerpo, su ropa y de la casa. Parece que arañó a su agresor así que es posible que pronto tenga usted una pista que investigar, agente”.

Señaló la mano derecha con el dedo entablillado. La uña del pulgar mostraba un borde rojizo.

“Tal vez sea su propia sangre”, comentó Mulder.

“Es probable, pero debemos asegurarnos ya que esta uña no está rota...

También debería ver esto”.

Apartó un poco el camisón blanco dejando el hombro al descubierto.

“¡Dios, otra vez, no!”.

Las letras ocupaban un espacio de unos 8 centímetros desde la clavícula hasta el hombro, y parecían haber sido hechas con un objeto agudo, muy afilado, como un punzón. La sangre ya estaba coagulada y le habían limpiado la herida por lo que ahora podía leerse la palabra con total claridad:

“Spooky”.

“¿Le dice algo, agente Mulder?”, preguntó al notar el cambio en la expresión de su cara.  
Mulder cerró los ojos un momento y se llevó la mano a la frente confiando en que al abrirlos fuera una alucinación... pero siguió allí, como una evocación de otros tatuajes grabados en otras pieles inocentes aplastadas hasta la deshumanización.

“... Es posible”, respondió al fin.

“Las líneas son muy firmes, así que el doctor cree que debieron hacérselo después de golpearse la cabeza, cuando ya había perdido el conocimiento”.

Querían ser palabras de consuelo.

“¿Puedo quedarme con ella?”

“Desde luego, aunque me temo que no despertará pronto... Si necesita algo estaré por aquí”, dijo al ver en su mirada la necesidad de estar a solas.

El se lo agradeció con algo que quiso ser una sonrisa y, después de cerrar la puerta, se sentó al lado de la cama. Acercó los dedos a su sien y le acarició el nacimiento del cabello con suavidad, con miedo de que ese leve roce aumentara su dolor.

Scully... Otra vez... y otra... y otra... Me da miedo no saber hasta dónde serás capaz de seguirme y más aún hasta dónde te arrastraré...

Ocurrió hace unas tres horas, alrededor de las 2:30h. ¿Dónde estaba yo en ese momento?. La mayoría de las noches estoy hablando contigo, interrumpiendo tu sueño, perturbando el orden que tratas de poner en tu vida. Esta noche no sólo esperabas esa llamada, sino que la necesitabas.

Tal vez pudo haberte salvado y te fallé. Por eso estás ahora aquí, con el cuerpo herido y, lo que es peor, probablemente con el alma rota.

Me has dicho muchas veces que no soy culpable. Que eres una persona adulta y como tal, tomas tus decisiones y asumes las consecuencias.

¿Cómo puedo creerte y ver esa palabra escrita en tu piel?.

Te enviaron a mí para destruirme y soy yo el que paso a paso está consiguiendo que te destruyan.

Debería darme por vencido, presentarme ante ellos y gritarles:

¡Aquí estoy!. ¡Haced conmigo lo que queráis, pero no sigáis haciéndole daño a ella!.

¿Por qué no lo hago?. Me pregunto esto cada vez que te veo así, como un cuerpo pequeño, frágil, vulnerable, separado del alma que le sostiene y protege. Ya no puedo recordar cuántas veces han sido. Creo que la única razón es que sabía que tenías fuerza suficiente para soportar un golpe más y seguir adelante; o tal vez quería creerlo para ponerte a prueba una vez más, ó justificar mi egoísmo. Así, una y otra vez te he hecho caer y te has levantado. Sé que cada golpe ha dejado una cicatriz en tu corazón, que “estoy bien, Mulder”, no es toda la verdad, y a pesar de ello sigues a mi lado. Te han atacado por todos los frentes: han herido tu cuerpo, han roto tu corazón y hoy han tratado de someter tu alma y tu mente. Aún no sé si lo han conseguido, pero si es así, esta vez te habré perdido definitivamente porque lo que quede de ti ya no serás tú.

Tu cuerpo es pequeño, pero tan fuerte, que sé que puede resistir los golpes de palos y piedras. También tu corazón resiste a fuerza de rodearlo de una muralla de roca. Por eso ahora me duele más lo que le he hecho a tu alma y a tu mente, a lo que eres en realidad. ¿Qué estoy haciendo con tu dignidad y tu humanidad?. Puede que no logre derribar tu fortaleza, pero sus cimientos son débiles y vulnerables, como los de todos. Y esta noche los han atacado para atacarme a mí. Tengo miedo de que tus heridas sean tan profundas que esta vez no sólo no pueda reconocerte yo, sino que ni siquiera seas capaz de reconocerte a ti misma...

Se quedó con ella hasta las 7:30h y después volvió a su apartamento para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Tenía que ir a la oficina. A lo largo de la mañana trató de ponerse en contacto con Skinner para hablar de lo ocurrido, pero no logró dar con él. Su secretaria dijo que había telefoneado desde el coche para avisar de que debía atender un asunto urgente, y no regresaría al despacho hasta última hora.  
Mulder intentó concentrarse en su trabajo hasta que pudiera hablar con su superior. Redactó un par de informes pendientes y acabó otro que Scully había dejado incompleto en el ordenador, pero no pudo realizar el perfil psicológico del sospechoso de asesinato en un caso que Skinner le asignó la tarde anterior. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a la cama del hospital y sentía que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso así que, a mediodía decidió comenzar la investigación sin hablar con el director adjunto. Por suerte, los agentes que encontraron a Scully ya habían redactado un informe preliminar, habían mandado analizar muestras de sangre, hablado con posibles testigos y comenzado su propia investigación de los hechos. Mulder se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Pronto contaría con algo por donde empezar, pero de momento sólo le importaba saber cómo estaba ella. Había pedido a la enfermera que le avisara personalmente si recuperaba la consciencia o sufría algún cambio de cualquier tipo en su estado. No había sido así. De camino al hospital lo pensó mejor y decidió pasarse primero por el apartamento de Scully. Sabía que ya lo habían registrado, pero necesitaba hacerse una idea más clara de los hechos y asegurarse de que la policía no hubiera pasadoe por alto absolutamente nada.

**Georgetown (Maryland)**  
**00:40h P.M.**

Lo primero en que reparó al llegar fue que la cerradura no estaba forzada. Fuera quien fuera el agresor, Scully debía conocerle pues de otro modo no le habría permitido entrar en casa de madrugada. Tampoco era probable que la pillara por sorpresa; ella jamás olvidaba echar un vistazo a la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta, incluso aunque estuviera segura de que se trataba de él.

Abrió con su propia llave y tras pulsar el interruptor de la luz se detuvo para hacerse una idea general del salón. A primera vista todo parecía estar en su sitio. La estancia ofrecía una sensación de tranquilidad y orden, distinta al caos en el que Mulder vivía en su despacho gran parte del día, y en su apartamento por la noche. Se sentó en el sofá y miró una pequeña pila de revistas de medicina que descansaba en un ángulo de la mesa, frente a él. Por un momento había esperado encontrar todo revuelto, con pruebas evidentes de la lucha desigual que varias horas antes había tenido lugar, como las que Scully presentaba en su cuerpo. No vio nada de eso. Dio una vuelta por todo el perímetro deteniéndose en cada detalle, observando con atención cada mueble, y objeto decorativo y personal, confiando en encontrar algo fuera de lugar que le llamara la atención. Después de casi diez minutos pasó al dormitorio. Sabía que lo correcto hubiera sido comenzar la inspección por ahí, pero no se atrevió. Quería retrasar el momento porque al entrar allí sentía que de algún modo estaba traicionando su confianza, su derecho a la intimidad no sólo de su vida cotidiana sino sobre todo de lo ocurrido esa noche. Se trataba de Scully, pero Mulder quería ver el caso de un modo impersonal, como si la víctima fuera cualquier otra. Sabía que ese sería el único modo de afrontar la fase más difícil, que tendría lugar cuando ella despertase: conseguir que hablase de lo que ocurrió. Algo que intuía había malherido sus sentimientos, su sentido de la dignidad y respeto y sus derechos no debía quedar expuesto a los demás. Sería algo que pasaría a ocupar un lugar al otro lado del muro, desde donde no podría provocar miradas de lástima o dudas sobre su capacidad de superar obstáculos. Mulder quería evitar eso. Necesitaba impedir que ella siguiera añadiendo piedras a su fortaleza para que nada saliera de allí porque, cuando ocurría, también sentía que era más difícil entrar. Y cada día que pasaba, su necesidad de entrar se hacía más fuerte.

“La encontraron inconsciente en el dormitorio”, recordó. Y desde luego, el estado en que se encontraba probaba que había sido allí donde la habían atacado. Se preguntó quién podría ser esa persona a quien Scully había dejado entrar en su dormitorio de madrugada. Su bata descansaba en el respaldo de una silla por lo que concluyó que ella había abierto la puerta vestida sólo con el pijama. Por lo demás, encontró numerosos detalles a tener en cuenta en el informe preliminar. La alfombra estaba desplazada de su lugar y presentaba algunas manchas oscuras que Mulder identificó como sangre seca. Sabía que ya lo habrían hecho, pero más por costumbre que por otra cosa, sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico de su bolsillo y tomó una muestra. También encontró sangre en una esquina de la mesita de noche y en la almohada, que había ido a parar a los pies de la cama.

En el cuarto de baño, el lavabo estaba salpicado de numerosas gotas de agua de un tono rojizo, como si alguien se hubiera lavado apresuradamente, sin el menor cuidado. En la toalla, arrugada y húmeda, encontró un pelo diminuto que identificó como el de una ceja, o tal vez una pestaña, y en la repisa del espejo habían dejado un frasco de solución yodada abierto. Como ya sugirió la enfermera, el agresor debía tener ) herida que había intentado curar, provocada seguramente por las uñas de Scully.

Cuando acabó volvió al coche, en dirección al hospital. Estaba impaciente por la falta de noticias. Su compañera llevaba ya más de diez horas inconsciente y sabía que esa no era buena señal. Si no despertaba en los primeros momentos, las probabilidades de que saliera del coma a corto plazo se reducían drásticamente al mismo tiempo que aumentaban las de sufrir daño cerebral irreversible.

En las últimas 24 horas, Mulder apenas había dormido un par de ellas, pero su estado de ánimo no le permitía acusar el menor signo de cansancio. Mientras conducía, su mente trabajaba a un ritmo acelerado entre la necesidad de ver a Scully otra vez, organizar la investigación, analizar las pruebas, hablar con Skinner, avisar a su madre (¡Se había olvidado de Margaret!) y pensar en las personas cercanas a la agente que pudieran tener algún motivo para atacarla. ¿Tal vez alguien que ella hubiera detenido o que formara parte de un caso?. No, eso no era posible. Mulder estaba razonablemente seguro de que ella le había dejado entrar confiada y se encontró en peligro después.

Conducía mecánicamente, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Al llegar al hospital cogió el ascensor hasta el segundo piso y ya en el pasillo, sus pasos se convirtieron en una carrera impaciente hasta la habitación.

Poco antes de llegar se detuvo en seco. Un miembro de la policía local vigilaba la entrada. Mulder se dio cuenta de que no lo había considerado. La conmoción de ver el estado de Scully le había hecho pasar por alto que podía seguir en peligro y necesitar vigilancia policial en el hospital. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que podía haber cometido un error fatal.

“¡Dios, no permitas que...!”.

Cuando aún estaba a varios metros de distancia, otro agente salió de la habitación como respuesta a la señal de su compañero. Los dos se acercaban a Mulder caminando con paso firme.

“¿Agente Mulder?”.

“Sí. ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?. No he solicitado vigilancia. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a la agente Scully?.

“Creo que sabe lo que le ha ocurrido. Queda usted detenido...”.

“¿Qué?”.

Mulder les miró fijamente creyendo que no había oído bien, pero ni siquiera se movió cuando le sujetaron del brazo y le empujaron contra la pared para quitarle su arma y esposarle.

“... como presunto autor de la agresión a la agente Scully”.

“¿Qué significa esto?. Soy el agente especial Fox Mulder, del FBI. Quiero ver a Dana ahora mismo”, exigió en el tono más autoritario que pudo con la nariz pegada a la pared.

“¿Eso es lo que hizo usted anoche?.¿Ir a verla a su casa?... ¿Qué más hizo allí?”.

Comenzaba a tener la sensación de que había habido un salto en el tiempo y se había perdido algo. Trató de mantener la calma.

“¿Tienen una orden de detención contra mí?”.

“Firmada por su propio jefe, el director adjunto Skinner”.

Le pusieron el documento delante de la cara.

“¿Qué?. Esto es un error. Quiero hablar con él inmedia...”.

Se calló al ver salir de la habitación a la señora Scully. Margaret le observaba inmóvil desde la entrada. Se cubría la boca con un pañuelo sin apartar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de él. Parecía muy cansada. Las ojeras en sus párpados mostraban que las últimas horas habían sido agotadoras para ella.

“Margaret... ¿qué ha ocurrido?. ¿Por qué me detienen?”.

Emitió un sonido gutural esforzándose por contener las lágrimas mientras le miraba con una expresión de incredulidad y de... ¿odio?. Se dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación sin responderle, pero él insistió.

“¡Margaret, por favor!. Hábleme. No entiendo nada. Vengo a ver a Dana y me detienen... Usted sabe por qué”.

Ella levantó la cabeza y habló en el tono más firme que fue capaz.

“Dana ha dicho que has sido tú”.

“¿Qué?. ¿Ha despertado?”.

No le hizo caso. La mujer se giró hacia la habitación mientras los policías tiraban de él para sacarle de allí.

“¡Margaret!”, gritó. “¿Usted cree que yo le he hecho eso a Scully?”.

Creyó que no iba a responderle, pero después de unos segundos interminables, volvió a mirarle.

“Mi hija ha declarado que anoche fuiste a su casa y la atacaste... Dana no miente. Jamás te acusaría de algo así si no fuera verdad”.

“Sé que ella no miente. Ahora mismo no puedo darle una explicación, pero dígame lo que usted piensa. ¿Cree que yo haría daño a su hija?”.

Se miraron a los ojos. Cada uno trataba de ver en ellos el fondo del alma del otro, descubrir la verdad más allá de las palabras.

“Margaret”, insistió. “Recuerdo otra ocasión en la que Scully me acusó de haberla mentido. Perdió la confianza en mí y usted se puso de mi parte, en contra de su propia hija... Usted creyó en mí”.

“Yo... no sé. Sé que la amas... aunque nunca se lo hayas dicho, pero...”.

No pudo seguir hablando. Se cubrió la boca con el pañuelo y desapareció apresuradamente en la habitación.

“Vamos”.

Los agentes le empujaron en dirección a la salida.

“¿Adónde me llevan?. Todo esto es un error. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica. Déjenme hablar con Scully”.

“Le aseguro que la señorita Scully no desea hablar con usted. Es más, pidió que ni siquiera le dejáramos acercarse. De todos modos, tendrá usted oportunidad de explicarse inmediatamente, en Comisaría”.

“¿Qué es lo que dice?”. Mulder estaba seguro de estar en medio de una pesadilla. Seguramente, el cansancio y la falta de sueño le habían vencido y se había quedado dormido en el despacho sin darse cuenta. Tenía que despertarse ahora mismo y asegurarse de que Scully seguía en su cama, ajena a toda esa locura. “¿Por qué no iba ella a querer verme?”.

“¿Es que acaso le sorprende?. Yo diría que tiene una buena razón”.

Sabía que no serviría de nada discutir con los agentes, así que se dejó llevar. Una vez en la calle le introdujeron en el asiento posterior del coche policial aparcado cerca de la entrada. Todo le daba vueltas, pero una idea golpeaba en su cerebro por encima de las demás.

“¿Por qué Scully le había acusado de hacerle daño?”.

Evidentemente no debía tomar esas palabras en su sentido literal, sino en el que él mismo le había dado en los últimos siete años. No era culpable de lo que le había ocurrido a Scully anoche, sino de todo lo que había sufrido desde que le conoció. Su compañera no había podido resistir otra agresión más, y había acabado por admitir lo que para él fue evidente desde un principio: que él era culpable esta vez y todas las demás de arrastrarla en su locura sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias y, como se temía, esta vez había sido demasiado. Scully había arriesgado su vida y su corazón, pero jamás arriesgaría su dignidad, la base de su humanidad. Ni siquiera por él. Si conseguían arrebatársela, dejaría de reconocerse como ser humano y como mujer. Para ella sería como morir, como desaparecer. Y Mulder había estado a punto de permitir que eso sucediera. Esta vez no había perdón posible. Sabía que esa acusación suponía perderla a ella, y no se iba a rendir. Esta vez era la última. No volvería a permitir que le siguiera aunque tuviera que echarla él mismo de su lado. Seguramente esta vez no sería necesario. Después de lo ocurrido, ella misma se marcharía odiándole, pero antes descubriría a la persona que había conseguido sacarle del lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de esa mujer que había dado todo por él.

 **Comisaría Nº242.**  
**Washington, D.C.**

Ya en la Comisaría le llevaron a una pequeña Sala de interrogatorios y le hicieron sentar esposado frente a una mesa. Apenas los agentes se habían retirado hasta la pared, entró Skinner. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le dejaran a solas con el sospechoso.

“¿Tiene algo que decir, agente Mulder?”, preguntó después de esperar a que dijera algo por sí mismo.

“¿Debo entender que usted también cree que fui yo quien atacó a Scully?”.

Mulder le miraba sorprendido.

El Director Adjunto se sentó frente a él y cruzó las manos. Se mordió el labio inferior como buscando las palabras adecuadas. Su cráneo pelado estaba a punto de empezar a echar humo.  
Mulder no sabía qué decir, pero decidió dejar a un lado los formalismos. Se trataba de su jefe y su compañera, pero sobre todo eran sus amigos. No podía olvidarlo en un momento delicado como éste.

“Señor, recuerdo una vez en que también usted fue acusado injustamente.

Sólo teníamos pruebas circunstanciales y yo fui el único que le concedió algo más que el beneficio de la duda. Ni siquiera la agente Scully creyó en su inocencia aunque no creo que deba reprochárselo. Le traicionó su propia racionalidad. En otra ocasión en que me vi con problemas, usted mismo me advirtió de que no debía olvidar en quién podía confiar; quiénes eran mis amigos. Y le aseguro que no lo he hecho. He intentado hablar con la señora Scully, pero no he podido convencerla. Supongo que es lógico, se trata de su madre. Sin embargo, antes de que empiece a interrogarme me gustaría preguntárselo. Sospecho que usted nos conoce a Scully y a mí mejor de lo que nosotros mismos imaginamos... ¿Realmente cree que yo he atacado a mi compañera?”.

Skinner reflexionaba sin fijar la vista en ningún punto concreto. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo expulsó en medio de un suspiro al tiempo que movía la cabeza.

“Estoy pensando en todo eso desde que me avisaron de lo ocurrido esta mañana. No sé por qué razón le avisaron a usted primero, mientras que yo no he sabido nada de lo ocurrido hasta pasadas las 7:30h. Fui al hospital a ver a la agente Scully y me dijeron que acababa usted de marcharse. Estuve hablando con la policía para conocer los detalles del informe preliminar y conseguir que la investigación quedara a mi cargo, y después volví a recoger los resultados de los análisis que se han realizado. Pedí que se comprobaran las muestras de sangre con las de nuestra base de datos...”.

“Cuando salí del hospital fui al apartamento de Dana. Recogí algunas muestras, aunque supongo que serán las mismas que ya tiene la policía”, interrumpió Mulder.

“Sí, me temo que se trata de la misma sangre. Aquí tengo los resultados. Créame si le digo que estaba dispuesto a creer en su inocencia, como usted hizo por mí, pero estas no son pruebas circunstanciales. Me atrevería a dudar incluso de la palabra de la agente Scully, que usted sabe que siempre me ha inspirado total confianza, pero... esta es su sangre”.Mulder miró la hoja que descansaba en la mesa y luego las dos bolsitas de plástico que él mismo sostenía en las manos.

“¿Mía?”.

“Y Scully asegura que fue usted quien la atacó. No creo que sea posible encontrar pruebas más irrefutables que estas”.

“¿Mía?”.

Mulder seguía sosteniendo las muestras sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, ni con sus ojos... ni con su cerebro.

“Ayer por la tarde, los dos estuvieron en mi despacho para hablar del nuevo caso que les he asignado. ¿Puede decirme qué hizo desde que se fue hasta las 5:30h de la madrugada, hora en que la enfermera ha declarado que llegó usted al hospital?”.

“¿Cómo puede ser mía?. No he entrado en el apartamento de Scully hasta hace poco más de una hora”.

“Hábleme de lo que hizo anoche...”, insistió Skinner.

“La enfermera dijo que Scully debió arañar a su agresor y por ello tenía su sangre en las uñas.

Yo no tengo ni un solo arañazo en el cuerpo. Pueden comprobarlo”.

“Me temo que lo harán, agente. Puede decirme...”.

Mulder tenía la impresión de estar perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. Skinner trataba de saber qué había ocurrido desde la última vez que le vio, mientras que su mente se había detenido en un punto del que no conseguía salir.

“¿Y las demás muestras?”.

“Corresponden al dormitorio y al baño. Y alguna más del pijama que ella vestía. Se encontró un cabello, y un pelo que puede ser del brazo”.

“¿También míos?”.

“Los análisis preliminares de ADN dan una probabilidad del 60%, pero los resultados finales no estarán hasta dentro de una semana”.

“Tengo que hablar con Scully”.

“Ahora no puede, y me temo que ella no quiere hablar con usted”.

“¿Cómo está?”.

Desde que supo que había recobrado el conocimiento no le habían dicho nada más acerca de su estado. En medio de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo casi había olvidado lo realmente importante.

“El médico ha dicho que el golpe más grave es de la cabeza y, ahora que ha vuelto en sí, confía en que pueda salir del hospital en tres o cuatro días. Las demás lesiones se curarán con algunas semanas de reposo”.

“Esta vez no creo que unas pocas semanas de reposo sean suficientes...”, pensó Mulder en voz alta.

“No, seguramente, no. Necesitará la ayuda de alguien y creo que usted es la persona adecuada... si realmente es inocente y si ella deja de considerarle culpable”.

“Scully y yo volvimos a casa cuando salimos de su despacho. Cada uno en nuestro coche. Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, hacia las 8:30h me duché, comí algo y hablé por teléfono con Frohike, de El Tirador Solitario.

Después estuve viendo la televisión hasta las 11h aproximadamente. Echaban una película en blanco y negro protagonizada por Bette Davis, y después me acosté. Creo que me dormí hacia la 01h de la madrugada y, a las 03:30h recibí una llamada del hospital. Me dijeron que encontraron mi número entre la documentación de la chaqueta que Scully tenía en la habitación. Cuando la vi de nuevo, estaba inconsciente y herida en la cama”.

“¿Está dispuesto a firmar lo que ha declarado?”.

“Por supuesto. Es la verdad”.

“De acuerdo. Me haré cargo de su caso inmediatamente, pero me temo que de momento va usted a permanecer detenido aquí, en la Comisaría. Trataré de que el Juez le deje en libertad provisional bajo mi custodia lo antes posible”.

“Gracias, señor. Sabía que podía confiar en usted”.

“Supongo que aún no sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar en sus investigaciones, pero estoy seguro de lo que nunca sería capaz de hacer. Y una de esas cosas es hacer daño a Scully. Los tres llevamos juntos en esto casi el mismo tiempo y sé que le debe demasiado a ella”.

“¿Puede decirme qué es lo que ha declarado?”.

“Recobró el conocimiento a las 10:45h de la mañana. Dijo que se había acostado pasada la media noche porque estuvo revisando un informe. Se despertó dos hors más tarde al oír que alguien estaba llamando y, al echar un vistazo por la mirilla, comprobó que era usted. Le abrió la puerta y primero usted se quedó en el salón mientras ella volvía al dormitorio a por su bata, pero luego decidió seguirla. Las únicas palabras que dijo fueron: Tu única misión era espiar, ¿verdad?... fue un error confiar en ti.

“¿Scully ha declarado que dije eso?”.

Skinner afirmó con la cabeza antes de proseguir.

“Ella le preguntó si se encontraba bien y entonces usted la golpeó.

Trató de alcanzar su arma. Asegura que después de golpearla intentó usted... Se defendió arañándole en la cara. Eso hizo que se enfureciera y le rompiera las costillas de una patada. Aún así la obligó a ponerse de pie. Parece que quiso sacarla de la casa, pero como se resistió volvió a pegarle. Cree que fue entonces cuando se golpeó con la mesita de noche porque ya no recuerda más”.  
Mulder permanecía en silencio tratando de asimilar las palabras de Skinner. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no conseguía tragar. Si lo que Scully había dicho era verdad, quien quiera que la hubiese atacado quería en realidad atacarle a él. Estaba seguro.

“¿Ha dicho algo de...?”.

Se señaló el hombro con la mano.

“No se dio cuenta de que lo tenía hasta que la enfermera aludió a ello”.

“¿Qué me dice de las huellas dactilares?. ¿Hallaron alguna?”.

“En el frasco de yodo. Tenemos los resultados”. Le acercó una de las hojas que había dejado sobre la mesa. “También son suyas, Mulder”.

“¿Le ha enseñado a ella los análisis?”.

“No. Primero quería hablar con usted. Scully está ya totalmente convencida de que es culpable, y estas pruebas corroboran su versión”.

Mulder cerró los ojos y se apretó las sienes con los dedos

“Yo no le hice daño a Scully, señor”.

Por un segundo una idea cruzó su mente. Tal vez las cosas no habían ocurrido exactamente como él las recordaba. Pensó en Samantha. Esa noche estaban los dos solos y un momento después la niña había desaparecido. Nunca pudo explicar qué ocurrió realmente y tuvo que crecer con el peso de haber destrozado a su familia en la conciencia. 16 años después alguien le proporcionó algo parecido a una respuesta. Difícil de explicar y difícil de creer, pero en parte acabó con esa inmensa laguna en su cerebro con la que había vivido. Se agarró a esa explicación con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cuatro años más tarde conoció a Scully. Ella hizo temblar sus esquemas. Después de un tiempo de tener algo a lo que agarrarse (aunque fuera algo tan increíble que le hizo merecer el apodo de siniestro), ella sugirió que la respuesta podía ser cualquier otra. Y en esas estaba a estas alturas de su vida. La palabra Creer siempre le había parecido confusa. Hasta que conoció a su compañera, creer que Samantha había sido abducida significaba estar seguro de ello. Ahora seguía _creyendo_ lo mismo, pero paradójicamente, creer implicaba que podía haber ocurrido eso o cualquier otra cosa.

¿Y si ahora era lo mismo?

El creía, estaba seguro de no haber atacado a su compañera, pero era posible que se equivocara. Puede que la verdad fuese otra y, por alguna razón, no pudiera acceder a ella. 

 **General Hospital (Washington, D.C.)**  
**Miércoles, 23 agosto 2000**  
**00:45h A.M.**

 _Creo que te han enviado para espiarme. Nunca dejaste de creerlo, ¿verdad Mulder?. Te dije la verdad desde el primer día. No sabía qué querían ellos exactamente, pero no estaba de su parte ni de la tuya. Sólo quería lo mismo que tú. Conocer la verdad. Por eso te pedí que confiaras en mí._  
_No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue a veces seguirte; pasar por encima no sólo de la razón y de las leyes que rigen el mundo, sino también de las burlas, el fracaso, el cansancio, el dolor, la mentira y la humillación. Comencé haciéndolo por la Verdad, pero desde 1994 lo hago por mí... y sobre todo por ti._  
_Fui yo la que te pidió que confiaras en mí y hoy he visto que llevo siete años viviendo una mentira. Fingiste confiar para lograr que yo creyera en ti, y lo conseguiste. Ahora me siento como una idiota manipulada y vacía..._

 _Estoy acostada en la cama de un hospital. No puedo moverme y apenas puedo respirar porque en cada inspiración, algo en mi costado se clava como una puñalada que me llega hasta el cuello. Hay una luz encendida a mi izquierda y creo que tengo los ojos abiertos, pero sólo distingo formas desdibujadas. Ni siquiera acercando mi mano hasta casi tocarme la nariz puedo distinguirla nítidamente._  
_Cuando he despertado esta mañana no sabía dónde me encontraba y al principio no recordaba qué había ocurrido. Mamá estaba de pie, a mi lado, llorando en silencio. Ha llamado rápidamente a la enfermera y, después de comprobar que podía oírla, me ha preguntado:_

_“¿Recuerda qué pasó, señorita Scully?”._

_Sí... Ahora comienzo a recordar. Lo que ha ocurrido es que mi vida (si es que he tenido una vida real en los últimos siete años) ha saltado por los aires. Lo que ha ocurrido es que acabo de despertar de un sueño que ha durado no 8 horas, sino desde que conocí a Mulder y ahora que he despertado, vivo una pesadilla._

_“Mulder me atacó”._

_“¿Mulder?”._

_“El agente Mulder”._

_Al hablar siento un dolor agudo en el labio superior, como si se me abriera, y algo caliente y metálico se desliza entre mis dientes._

_“¿Está segura?... El estuvo aquí hace unas horas. Parecía muy preocupado por usted”._

_“No dejen que se acerque a mí... por favor”._

_Quiero incorporarme para asegurarme de que me ha entendido, pero oigo un crujido dentro de mí y el dolor aparece de repente como un latigazo._

_“No permitan...”._

_“Tranquila. Avisaré inmediatamente para que vigilen la entrada, y al señor Skinner”._

_“¿Skinner?”._

_“También ha venido. Ahora mismo está hablando con el doctor”._

_“Quiero hablar con él”._

_Al salir la enfermera, mamá ha vuelto a acercarse a la cama y me ha besado en la mejilla._

_“Dana... No puedo... No puedo creer que Fox...”._

_“Era él, mamá”._

_Me ha secado una lágrima de la sien a la vez que limpiaba las suyas “Pero, ¿por qué?. Mulder es un buen... El siempre te... Quiero decir...”._

_Sé lo que quiere decir, y también sé lo que yo quiero pensar, pero el recuerdo de anoche está volviendo a mí, imagen por imagen. Ahora puedo sentir cada golpe en partes de mi cuerpo que hasta ayer sólo habías rozado con ternura, con discreción o con pasión. Leves contactos que trataban de protegerme, consolarme o salvarme... Me hiciste creer que lo necesitabas y accedí a compartir mi piel contigo porque también yo te necesitaba..._

_Skinner acaba de entrar en la habitación._

_“Scully, gracias a Dios que ha recobrado el conocimiento, ¿cómo se encuentra?”._

_Pone su mano sobre la mía en un gesto amistoso y me mira a los ojos. Creo que no espera una respuesta._

_“Señor...”._

_“Me han dicho que le atacaron en su apartamento. Sepa que me encargo personalmente del caso. Cogeremos al agresor”._

_La enfermera ha vuelto a entrar y se acerca a la cama._

_“El agente Mulder”._

_“Sí. Vino a verla hace unas horas. Le avisaré de que ha despertado, agente”._

_“No... Quiero decir... El me atacó, señor”._

_“¿Qué?... ¿Qué quiere decir?”._

_“Vino ayer a mi apartamento. No entiendo... Me atacó”._

_“¿Sabe lo que está diciendo, agente Scully?"._

_“¿Cree que diría esto si no fuera verdad, señor?”._

_Me siento ofendida cuando veo la duda en su rostro. El silencio consigue que pueda oír la respiración de cada uno de nosotros. Si me esfuerzo, creo que incluso podría contar cuatro latidos distintos. Hay un momento, cuando Skinner levanta su rostro hacia mamá, en que siento que está dudando de mi salud mental, así que decido hablarle de todo lo que recuerdo antes de que yo misma acabe por creer que fue una alucinación._

_Cuando dejo de hablar, los ojos de Skinner parecen más grandes y más redondos. Normalmente, sólo le ocurre cuando Mulder le expone una de sus teorías. Es como si lo que yo acabo de decirle fuera tan increíble como cualquiera de ellas. Así es como me siento... pero es lo ocurrió. Podría llegar a convencerme a mí misma de que todo fue una alucinación si, aparte del dolor, no sintiera las manos de Mulder sujetando mis muñecas y su aliento cerca de mi cara. ¡Dios!... Ese contacto que me ha embriagado tantas veces... ahora resulta insoportable... sucio... degradante._

_¿Por qué, Mulder?._

_Hace tanto tiempo que estoy segura de que confías en mí, que descubrir lo contrario me duele más que los golpes, pero no tanto como el modo en que me lo has demostrado. Estoy acostumbrada a tu forma particular de hacer las cosas, a verte fuera de los cauces formales, a sujetar tu mano mientras te asomas al precipicio, pero ni una sola vez en siete años te he visto jugar sucio. No podías haber caído más bajo de lo que lo hiciste anoche._

_Creo que te he demostrado muchas veces que por encima de nuestras ideas y nuestros puntos de vista opuestos, te considero un hombre inteligente; que hasta anoche eras la persona más importante en mi vida; que tu lucha, por muy descabellada que parezca, merece una meta, y que tú mismo no mereces la soledad que te has impuesto. Por eso me quedé contigo abandonando mi propia vida, mis amigos, mis proyectos y el proyecto de una familia propia. Todo por ti. Lo único que no vendí por ti fue mi dignidad porque es de lo que estoy hecha, y yo no estoy en venta. Creí que me respetabas por eso y que me valorabas por todo lo demás. Creí que eras un hombre, un ser humano íntegro, pero me he dado cuenta de que sólo mereces el nombre que te pusieron hace mucho tiempo. Spooky. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega?. De todas las formas que tenías de decirme que no me querías a tu lado, ¿por qué escogiste esta?. ¿Viviste durante siete años a mi lado sólo con el fin de conocerme hasta descubrir el modo de destruirme?._

_Desde el primer momento supiste que soy fuerte, mucho más de lo que parezco. Así que lo tomaste como un juego, como un reto a tu ¿orgullo masculino?. ¡Dios, creí que tú estabas por encima de eso!. Todos tenemos un punto débil y no creo que te resultara difícil adivinar cuál es el mío. Lo sabes desde los primeros meses, ¿por qué seguiste jugando conmigo tantos años?. ¿Fue porque querías que el dolor fuera aún mayor viniendo de quien se había convertido en el centro de mi vida?._

_Pues lo conseguiste, Mulder, como has conseguido que sea mayor el odio que siento ahora. Un odio que nunca creí ser capaz de sentir por nadie, que ni siquiera me está permitido sentir. ¿Qué importa si has logrado que deje de ser un ser humano y lo has dejado de ser también tú?. Lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que me gustaría que quedase algo lo suficientemente humano de ti como para que pudieras darte cuenta de que, con lo que has hecho, has caído en un abismo más profundo y más negro del que yo te saqué cuando te conocí._

_Estás muerto, Mulder. Al menos para mí, esa es la Verdad._

_Skinner está diciendo algo acerca de que buscará a Mulder inmediatamente y hablará con él. Apenas le presto atención porque ya no me importa nada de ese hombre. Luego, la enfermera me ha retirado el camisón y ha hablado de un detalle que aún no he visto. Al mirar mi hombro, las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos. Creí que Mulder había llegado ya al colmo de su cinismo, pero no... Además ha firmado su obra. Supongo que pretende que no lo olvide._

_¡Premio, Mulder!. Has vuelto a ganar._

**Jueves 24 agosto 2000**  
**Comisaría Nº - 242**  
**Washington, D.C.**

El vigilante se acercó a la celda seguido de Skinner.

“¿Fox Mulder?. Tiene visita”.

Se incorporó del catre inmediatamente.

“Skinner. Creí que se había olvidado usted de mí”.

“No, agente. No ha sido fácil, pero he pagado su fianza y el juez le deja libre bajo mi responsabilidad”.

“Gracias, señor”. Cogió su chaqueta y abandonó la celda a toda prisa, como si temiera que alguien cambiase de opinión. “Con las pruebas que hay contra mi estaba seguro de que el juez se negaría a ponerme en libertad”.

“Se lo ha pensado mucho, créame. Por suerte Scully está mejorando y eso ha ayudado bastante. Además, hay algunas dudas respecto a las pruebas. Como usted mismo dijo, el informe médico indica que no tiene ninguna herida así que, la sangre de las uñas de su compañera procede de otro lugar que habrá que averiguar. Hemos comprobado la llamada que hizo a Frohike desde su apartamento, a las 10:50h. Sabemos que a veces los criminales vuelven a la escena del crimen, pero no parece probable que fuera usted a visitar a Scully al hospital después de haberla atacado”.

“Yo no lo hice, señor, y se lo demostraré. Se lo demostraré a Scully”.

“Va a ser difícil. Ni siquiera quiere hablar de usted”.

“¿Cómo está?”.

“Esta tarde ha podido levantarse de la cama. Probablemente le den el alta en el hospital mañana, pero seguirá de baja tres o cuatro semanas más”.

“¿Cree que accederá a hablar conmigo si usted me acompaña?”.

“Ni lo sueñe, agente Mulder. No olvide que está en libertad provisional y mientras esté bajo mi custodia haremos las cosas a mi manera. No es buen momento para utilizar canales extraoficiales ni salirse del reglamento.”.

Mulder decidió no insistir.

“¿Ha dicho ella algo acerca de cuál pudo ser el motivo de la agresión?”.

“Sí, agente Mulder, lo ha dicho y, créame que cada vez se me hace más difícil creer en su inocencia. A ella debe resultarle imposible”.

“¿Por qué?”.

“Dice que usted le dijo que nunca debió confiar en ella, y que la creía un espía. Que sólo trataba de desacreditar su trabajo como sospechó desde el primer día”.

Mulder agachó la cabeza con gesto cansado.

“Eso no es verdad, señor. Pensé que la había enviado para desprestigiar mi trabajo y vigilarme, pero Scully me demostró hace mucho tiempo que es la persona más digna de confianza que he conocido nunca”.

“Pues siento decirle que usted no significa lo mismo para ella... al menos en este momento”.

 **Viernes, 25 agosto 2000.**  
**Oficina del Tirador Solitario**

“Definitivamente, es tu sangre, Mulder. Y este pelo que encontraste en la toalla es tuyo...”.

Frohike se rascaba la barbilla reflexionando y tratando de cuadrar los resultados del ordenador con las palabras del agente.

“Pero, yo no he estado en casa de Scully desde una semana antes de la agresión, y hace al menos tres meses que no entro en su baño. De hecho, sólo he estado allí dos veces, y la toalla que use no era la misma. Tiene que haber un error, algo que demuestre que parece mi sangre, pero no lo es”.

“Lo hay”, dijo Byers tranquilamente.

“¿Lo hay?”, repitió Mulder atónito. “¿Y a qué esperabais para decírmelo?”.

“Aún no sabemos qué es”.

Langly leía con atención un folio que había extraído poco antes de la impresora.

“Chicos, Scully está en el hospital herida y convencida de que yo intenté... No me permiten acercarme y ella no quiere ni oír mi nombre. ¡Necesito una explicación ya!”.

“En realidad es algo de lo que ya habíamos oído hablar antes. Scully lo descubrió, pero las pruebas fueron destruidas”.

“¿De qué se trata?”.

“Según los análisis, en el ADN de este pelo hay dos nucleótidos de más. Seis en total”.

“Tengo entendido que sólo puede haber cuatro”, apuntó Mulder recordando algo que Scully le había dicho por teléfono hace mucho tiempo.

“Así es. Cualquier tejido vivo que hay sobre la Tierra está formado únicamente por cuatro. Desde una chinche hasta una ballena blanca”.

“¿Significa eso que los dos extras prueban que se trata de algo extraterrestre?”.

“Eso es exactamente de lo que se trata. Por definición”.

“Pero eso no explica...”.

“Sí lo explica, Mulder. Esos dos nucleótidos de más son extraterrestres, pero los otros cuatro son tuyos con toda seguridad. Tan seguro como que tienes una colección de vídeos...”.

“¿Quieres decir que se trata de un híbrido?”.

“Es la única explicación posible”, concluyó Frohike.

“¿Pero, cómo?”.

“Ese punto aún no lo hemos resuelto, pero si no recuerdo mal, tú mismo tuviste oportunidad de ver varios clones de tu hermana. Y también han tenido ocasión de tomar muestras de tus tejidos en varias ocasiones. En teoría se puede conseguir un nuevo agente Mulder igualito que tú tomando solamente una célula cualquiera de tu cuerpo. Una vez conseguida parece que sólo es cuestión de ponerse a trabajar en el laboratorio”.

“¿Un extraterrestre con mi aspecto?. Pero... ¿con qué fin?”.

Para responder a eso tal vez haya que remontarse al momento en que conociste a Scully. ¿Por qué te la asignaron como compañera?”.

“Porque empecé a encontrar indicios de lo que el Gobierno ocultaba. Una posible conspiración entre un sector y los extraterrestres. Enviaron a una persona que no creía en mi para entorpecer mi trabajo y desacreditarlo. Debía espiarme y redactar informes para ellos sobre mis actividades”.

“Efectivamente”, continuó Langly. “¿Y qué es lo que ha logrado Scully tras siete años contigo?”.

“Demostrar alguna de las cosas que yo sospechaba. Acompañarme en mi búsqueda. Darme fuerzas para continuar la investigación y mostrarme nuevos caminos para llegar a la meta. Ocultar información, mentir y arriesgarse por mí. Distraerles para que yo pudiera avanzar...”.

“Eras un problema menor cuando trabajabas solo que haciéndolo con Scully así que han pensado en volver a separaros. Hace tiempo que lo intentan, pero han estado dando palos de ciego. Ahora parece que han aprendido dónde deben apuntar... Creo que saben que sin Scully, tú ya no...”.

Frohike no sabía muy bien cómo continuar.

“...Pero no pueden matarla porque harían demasiado ruido, y saben que ella no te abandonaría sin una buena razón”, señaló Langly.

“¿Y por qué no me matan a mí?”.

“Buena pregunta. Debe haber alguien por ahí que te aprecia casi tanto como Scully”.

“Así que, de eso se trata... Dar a Scully una razón para dejarme; para que me odie”.

“Me temo que sí”.

“Puede que lo hayan logrado”, murmuró entre dientes.

“No lo sabrás hasta que no hables personalmente con ella”.

“¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?. No puedo acercarme ni siquiera acompañado de Skinner”.

El trío solitario le miró como si hubiera preguntado una tontería propia de un niño.

“... Su madre estará con ella”.

“Eso déjanoslo a nosotros”.

“¿Y si vuelve a llamarme Skinner?. Me vigila de cerca. Quiere saber dónde estoy en cada momento”.

“Estarás durmiendo tranquilamente en tu sofá. No tienes ni idea de lo que puede hacerse con un teléfono, un ordenador y un programa modulador de voz”.

“¿Y si no logro que Scully me crea?. A pesar de todas las cosas que ha tenido que oír de mi boca, creo que sus cejas van a llegar al techo cuando le diga que aquel hombre no era yo sino una especie de clon. No me sorprendería que intentase romperme los dientes”.

“Ahí no podemos hacer nada. Eso sólo depende de ti, y de que consigas que ella vuelva a recordar lo que significabais el uno para el otro hace cuatro días... Buena suerte, Mulder”.

 **Sábado, 26 agosto 2000**  
 **Georgetown (Maryland)**  
 **2:30h A.M**.

La tarde se hizo interminable desde que Mulder volvió a su apartamento a esperar que llegara la hora. Hubiera preferido hacerlo inmediatamente, pero los chicos le convencieron de que era mejor esperar a la madrugada. Tendría más libertad, y Skinner bajaría un poco la guardia. Habló con él por teléfono a medianoche y le dijo que se iba a dormir. Si volvía a llamar, a partir de entonces hablaría sin darse cuenta con alguno del trío solitario. Se acostó en el sofá a pensar y esperar. Pensó cómo reaccionaría Scully cuando le viese... y cómo reaccionaría él. Seguramente se asustaría (eso era lo que menos le preocupaba) y se negaría a hablar con él. Mulder tenía dificultades para pensar en las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a hablar. El humor y la ironía siempre le habían dado buenos resultados, pero esta vez... Lo que más temía era el momento de enfrentarse al hecho de que ella le consideraba culpable de... ¡Dios, ni siquiera podía pronunciar esa palabra en voz alta!. No para referirse a ella. La conocía demasiado bien como darse cuenta de que le habían herido dónde más daño podían hacerla. Toda su vida había luchado por su dignidad, por el respeto que exigía de los demás y al que tenía derecho, por aprender que su valor no dependía de lo que hacía, sino de lo que era: un ser humano y una mujer. Ahora no sólo la habían atacado en el lugar más vulnerable, su dignidad, sino que le habían hecho creer que el culpable era la persona que llevaba siete años demostrándole que era la única en quien podía confiar. Suficiente para saber que eso podía acabar con ella; acabaría con cualquiera. ¿Y si las cosas hubieran sido al revés?. Si ella le hubiera traicionado. Sería como bajar por un precipicio atado una cuerda que ella sujetara y ver que de repente la soltara. Y mientras caía al vacío podía escuchar su risa y sus muecas de desprecio.

Mulder se cambió de ropa; se puso un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta gris, y salió de casa.  
Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento aún no había decidido nada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a llamar así que se quedó allí, de pie durante más de cinco minutos. Confiaba en que los chicos se hubieran hecho cargo de Margaret y ahora Scully estuviera sola. Seguramente, cuando le viese por la mirilla llamaría a la policía y entonces sí que estaría perdido. Ni siquiera la ayuda de Skinner podría salvarle.

Al fin se armó de valor y decidió abrir con su propia llave aun a riesgo de que la cadena de seguridad estuviera echada. Por suerte no fue así. Probablemente, Scully esperaba a que su madre llegara... Empujó la puerta y entró despacio tratando de no hacer ruido con sus pasos. Todo estaba en silencio. Mulder se dirigió al salón y se detuvo en la entrada al ver una lámpara encendida sobre una mesita, al lado del sofá. Avanzó hasta llegar a la parte delantera, y allí la vio. Scully dormía profundamente acostada de lado en el sofá. Vestía un pijama gris de hombre, demasiado grande. Miró su rostro. Su mejilla derecha estaba aún amoratada, al igual que sus ojos. La cicatriz del labio le pareció mayor de lo que recordaba y su dedo entablillado descansaba cerca de la nariz. En el lóbulo de la oreja tenía una pequeña herida que no había visto el día que estuvo en el hospital.

Se agachó quedando en cuclillas frente a su cara, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada, sólo recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Necesitaba mirarla despacio, ver cada parte que había echado de menos durante estos pocos días como si hubieran sido toda una vida. Al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que había acompasado su respiración al ritmo de ella, subiendo y bajando el pecho al mismo tiempo... Sus ojos se detuvieron en el costado. El borde de la camisa estaba algo levantado de modo que podía ver unos pocos centímetros de piel. Una zona de color oscuro con los bordes difuminados que desaparecía bajo el tejido sugiriendo una lesión mucho más amplia. Al final de su recorrido, en uno de sus pies descalzos encontró dos heridas alargadas, como arañazos.

“Y esto es sólo una pequeña parte de su cuerpo”, pensó con tristeza.

“Seguramente tiene más heridas ocultas por el pijama, y más aún dentro de su alma”.

Scully se movió un poco. Arrugó la frente, donde la herida que le había hecho perder el conocimiento había empezado a cicatrizar, y emitió algunos sonidos cortos e ininteligibles. Mulder temió que se despertara de repente, así que decidió hacerlo él mismo. Acercó la mano a su cara para rozar su mejilla, pero no pudo. Con el movimiento del brazo aún congelado respiró profundamente y tocó un segundo su muñeca izquierda.

“Scully”, susurró en un tono tan bajo que dudó que le oyera.

Ella abrió los párpados y volvió a cerrarlos. Un instante después volvió a hacerlo, esta vez fijando sus ojos en Mulder. El intentó sonreír, pero no le dio tiempo porque Scully se incorporó de repente y se quedó sentada en el lado más alejado del sofá. Iba a acercarse más y entonces ella se puso en pie y se alejó unos pasos caminando hacia atrás.

“¡No...!”.

Adivinó en su rostro un miedo que no había visto nunca. Había salvado a su compañera de situaciones terribles en el último momento, y otras veces había sufrido esas situaciones con ella. En el límite de la muerte. Pero en ninguna de ellas recordaba esa expresión de temor que veía ahora. Esta más asustada de lo que él podía recordar. Y saber que era él quien provocaba esa reacción de miedo en ella le hacía sentir como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el corazón.

“Scully, he venido a hablar contigo”, dijo por fin sin acercarse.

Ella volvió la cara a uno y otro lado de la habitación con movimientos nerviosos y luego fijó la mirada en algún punto del sofá. Cuando se abalanzó, Mulder se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y trató de impedírselo. Sujetó el brazo de ella antes de que lograra llegar a la pistola que había dejado al lado de la lámpara.

“¡No me toques!”, gritó separándose de él tan deprisa como si su contacto le hubiera quemado la piel.

Mulder se quedó paralizado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

“¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá!”, llamó mirando hacía el dormitorio.

Mulder podía sentir su miedo. Sus labios temblaban en busca de algo que decir para desviar su atención. Tuvo la sensación de que trataba de ganar tiempo para encontrar un modo de deshacerse de él.

“Scully, tu madre no está en casa”.

Sus ojos le dijeron que había entendido las palabras como una amenaza... o algo peor.

“¿Dónde está?... ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?”.

Las preguntas tuvieron la forma de un dedo acusador dirigido directamente a él.

“Esta con los chicos de El Tirador Solitario. Se encuentra perfectamente, pero hemos tenido que engañarla. Era el único modo de alejarla de ti un momento. Tenemos que hablar”.

“No tenemos nada de qué hablar”, murmuró arrastrando las palabras con rabia.

“Scully, por Dios, llevo tres días detenido. Me han acusado de... de...”.

“¿A qué has venido?”, preguntó sin querer escucharle.

Se dio cuenta de que intentar explicar lo ocurrido no iba a servir de nada. Las pruebas eran irrefutables y ella era Dana Scully. Inútil tratar de separar una cosa de la otra. Necesitaba tomar otra dirección.

“Scully, quiero que me digas que me crees culpable. Necesito saber si realmente crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte daño”.

Por un momento, Mulder sintió que se estaba riendo de ella; sin duda lo mismo que su compañera debía estar pensando. Apenas le había mirado un par de veces y tuvo la impresión de que ni siquiera parecía verle bien. Su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y sólo lo abría parcialmente, mirando al suelo. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, un silencio extraño y aterrador les aplastó Un mechón de cabello escapó de la oreja de Scully ocultando parte de su rostro, pero no hizo nada. Mulder sabía que debía molestarle y sintió el impulso de acercarse a ponerlo en su sitio como hacía en algunas ocasiones. Era uno de los pocos gestos de intimidad que se permitían. Pasados treinta segundos en silencio, pensó que no lograría nada esperando. Scully parecía incapaz de reaccionar a sus palabras y simplemente permanecía de pie a un lado de la mesa mientras él trataba de tranquilizarla desde más de dos metros de distancia.

“De acuerdo, no digas nada sino quieres, pero por favor necesito que me escuches un momento. Sé que crees que fui yo quien te atacó hace cuatro días, pero te juro por lo que quieras que no es verdad. He oído lo que has declarado a la policía. Skinner me lo ha contado y aún no he podido entender por qué dijiste eso. Scully, tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida, hasta que te conocí estaba completamente solo. Has despertado el corazón que tenía dormido desde que Samantha se fue. Todo lo feliz que soy ahora (y soy mucho más de lo que parezco) te lo debo a ti. Eres la única persona que me ha respetado a pesar de lo que soy; la única que me ha escuchado y me ha ayudado en mi lucha; la única que comprende mi búsqueda y jamás me ha traicionado ni mentido. No existe ninguna persona en el mundo en quien pueda confiar excepto tú, y hace ya mucho tiempo que creía que tú también confiabas en mí”.

“Lo hacía”.

Apenas pudo oír el susurro de Scully al hablar.

“Estoy seguro. Por eso tenía que venir a verte. Ahora estoy en libertad bajo fianza. Skinner me está ayudando, pero también me vigila de cerca.

Si descubre que he venido aquí estaré perdido, pero no me importa acabar con mi carrera y en la cárcel. He venido porque no puedo permitir que sigas creyendo una mentira. Me duele saber que me crees capaz de algo así después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, después de lo que creo que significamos el uno para el otro”.

“¿Por qué me mentiste?”, preguntó ella..

Seguía sin mirarle de frente. No parecía haber prestado demasiada atención a las palabras de Mulder. Sólo permanecía allí callada, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por permanecer de pie.

“Nunca te he mentido, Scully. Lo juro”.

“Nunca has confiado en mí. Tú mismo lo dijiste”.

“Yo no pude decir eso. Sabes que eres la única persona en quien confío”.

“Dijiste que mi trabajo era espiarte. Han pasado siete años y sigues creyéndolo”.

“Tu trabajo ha sido siempre dar sentido a mi vida y a mi búsqueda. Sin ti ya me habrían derrotado”.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mulder?”.

“¿Hacer, qué?”.

“Si me odiabas tanto, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?. ¿Soportaste vivir a mi lado sólo para saborear la venganza?”.

“¿Venganza?”.

“Te di toda mi vida, Mulder. Lo arriesgué todo por ti: mi carrera, mis proyectos, mis deseos, mi familia e incluso mi vida. Sólo me quedé con una cosa, con lo que me hacía ser humana... y tú me la robaste. Ya no me queda nada. Creí que te tenía a ti y ahora ya ni siquiera me tengo a mi”.

“... Scully, mírate las manos”.

“...”.

“Mírate las manos... las uñas”.

Ella obedeció sin comprender

“¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?. Te atacaron y tú te defendiste con las uñas.

Los análisis dicen que la sangre que tenías es la mía...”.

“Eras tú”, murmuró sin apartar la vista de sus uñas partidas. “... Me pisaste la mano y me rompiste el dedo”.

Mulder tragó saliva.

“¿Dónde me arañaste, Scully?... ¿los ojos?... ¿las mejillas?... ¿el cuello?... ¿dónde?”.

Ella no respondía. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos minutos concentrada en sus manos, ajena a la presencia de Mulder, y se asustó. Sabía que era un truco, que quería distraer su atención para acercarse, pero no se iba a dejar engañar. Fingía escucharle, pero en realidad su mente trabajaba frenética en busca de cualquier objeto cercano que pudiera servir de arma para atacarle.

“¿Dónde, Scully?”, insistió.

“En los labios... en los hombros”.

“Mírame. No tengo heridas ni cicatrices”.

“Sólo eran arañazos, ya han pasado cuatro días. Además...”.  
Iba a decir que a esa distancia no podía verle bien, pero se arrepintió. No quería aumentar el aspecto vulnerable que mostraba en este momento. Para deshacerse de Mulder necesitaría toda su fuerza.

“También han pasado cuatro días para ti, Scully, y ninguna de tus heridas se ha curado. Ni siquiera la más pequeña. La del cuello parece sólo un pinchazo diminuto... pero sigue ahí”.

“No sé de qué estás hablando”.

“Estoy hablando de pruebas. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar que ocurrió hace cuatro días para que ahora tengas miedo de mí, pero eres Dana Scully. Estoy seguro de que sigues creyendo en pruebas irrefutables”.

“Mis sentidos me dijeron que eras tú”.

“Tus sentidos te engañaron... No es la primera vez”.

“¡Tú me engañaste, Mulder!”, gritó irritada. “¡Eras tú, era tu voz, eran tus manos, era tu olor...!”.  
Su voz se quebró y trató de contener las lágrimas. Súbitamente, agarró un cenicero de cristal que descansaba sobre la mesa y se lo lanzó a la cara. Mulder pudo esquivarlo a tiempo agachándose, de modo que sólo le golpeó el brazo. Ella aprovechó el momento para correr hacia la entrada del apartamento, pero Mulder fue más rápido. Cuando ya tenía la mano en el picaporte, le agarró del pijama y tiró hacia atrás con más brusquedad de la necesaria. La prenda se tensó a la altura del cuello haciendo saltar el primer botón. Lo vio rodar hasta sus pies. Scully perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo.

“Lo siento... No quería hacer eso”, se disculpó sorprendido. Se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella se resistió. Su cabeza se dirigía hacia el suelo de modo que no podía ver su rostro. Sólo escuchar su respiración. Era rápida, “por el miedo”, pensó... y algo más. Cada bocanada de aire entraba en su cuerpo por la boca con un sonido extraño, anhelante, como si en vez de deslizarse por sí mismo hasta los pulmones, tuviera que arrastrarlo. Mulder comprendió. No trataba de cubrirse el pecho con las manos, sino de respirar. El brusco movimiento había afectado a sus costillas rotas. Recordó las palabras de la enfermera sobre una pequeña perforación de pulmón que necesitaba reposo absoluto, y se maldijo a sí mismo. Ahora sí la estaba haciendo daño, sentía el cuerpo tembloroso a sus pies. Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le hizo levantar la cara. Scully no pudo seguir oponiendo resistencia. Su mirada estaba desenfocada y tenía los dientes manchados de sangre. Se asustó.

“Lo siento... Scully, tienes que acostarte. Por favor, deja que te ayude... por favor”.  
Puso una mano sobre sus hombros y ella se dejó hacer. Todo su esfuerzo se dirigía ahora a tratar de no gritar de dolor, y a respirar. No podía hacer nada más. Mulder aprovechó su debilidad para hacer que se sentara en el sofá. Intentó razonar con ella hablándole con voz suave:

“Tienes que acostarte, Scully. El doctor dijo que necesitas reposo para curar tus costillas rotas. No sigas haciéndote daño”.

“Eres tú el que me hace daño”, jadeó.

“Scully, ¿qué tengo que decir para que me creas?”, preguntó desesperado.  
“Sólo la verdad”.

“La verdad es que verte sufrir así me duele tanto como a ti. La verdad es que desde hace cuatro días estoy asustado, al principio porque creí que perdía tu cuerpo y ahora porque he perdido tu alma. La verdad es que yo tenía razón desde el principio: soy culpable de permitir todo el daño que te han hecho para atacarme a mí. Y esta vez no es diferente, sólo que ahora su crueldad ha ido tan lejos como no es posible imaginar. Una crueldad refinada en la que no sólo te han hecho daño ellos sino que te han convencido de que he sido yo... ¿sabes por qué?”.

Un movimiento casi imperceptible de su cabeza le probó que estaba escuchando.

“Porque todo lo que te han hecho hasta ahora ha servido para herir tu cuerpo y tu corazón... pero con esto han logrado dañar tu alma. Esta vez casi han logrado lo que llevan intentando desde hace siete años: separarnos. ¿Y sabes cómo lo han hecho?... Logrando que me odies. Saben que tú no me dejarías voluntariamente sin una buena razón, y ahora la tienes. Ya te lo dije una vez: Si yo abandono, ellos ganan. No... Si tú abandonas, ellos ganan. Cometieron un error al enviarte a mí, y llevan siete años tratando de resolverlo, pero como no han sido capaces, ahora utilizan otra táctica: hacer que nosotros mismos nos destruyamos”.

“Yo no tengo intención de vengarme. Sólo quiero que te mantengas lejos de mí... y que se haga justicia”.

“Si te alejas convencida de que yo te hice daño, habrán conseguido su objetivo. Convertirme en un hombre desesperado que ya no tiene nada que perder. Iré a por todas y será sólo cuestión de tiempo que cometa el error que tú has tratado siempre de evitar. Ni siquiera necesitarán una excusa demasiado buena para matarme”.

Scully se había echado por fin en el sofá, agotada, y su respiración se estaba haciendo de nuevo más regular. El dolor parecía remitir lentamente y entre la niebla de confusión y miedo que veía en sus ojos reconoció un pequeño destello de duda. Volvía a tener su mano a la vista, sólo faltaba agarrarla y traerla hacia sí antes de que diera marcha atrás de nuevo y cayera por el precipicio.

“Mulder, si la otra noche no eras tú... ¿quién era?”.

“Tengo una teoría, ¿quieres oírla?... ¡No!. No es una teoría. Tengo pruebas. Verás, los chicos han analizado también las muestras de sangre y al parecer el ADN contiene dos... “.

Scully le escuchaba tendida de lado en el sofá. Hacía unos minutos que el miedo que sentía por su compañero había empezado a diluirse junto con el dolor del costado. A su mente volvían una y otra vez imágenes de puños en su cuerpo, de manos agarrando con violencia, gritos amenazadores y palabras humillantes, pero ya no podía encajar el recuerdo de aquel rostro enloquecido y brutal con el que ahora tenía tan cerca, tratando de acariciarla con la voz y la mirada...

“... como si fuerais el doctor Jeckill y Mr Hide”.

Dejó que el final de sus pensamientos llegara a los oídos de Mulder. El sabía a qué se refería.  
“El doctor Jeckill y Mr Hide eran una sola persona, capaz de amar y matar a la vez. Aquí hay dos personas: dos almas y dos cuerpos. Y este alma y este cuerpo que ahora tienes delante no te hizo daño. No te lo haría aunque se volviera loco”.

“Pero... ese hombre era igual que tú... Mulder, ¿por qué tu explicación nunca es más sencilla y fácil de creer que la mía?”.

Suspiró al oír que por fin la había recobrado. Scully empezaba a creer en él.

“Si mis teorías fueran lógicas, ¿qué harías tú?. Tendrías que buscarte otro empleo”.

Ella sonrió ligeramente por primera vez. Primero con los ojos, como hacía siempre, y luego con los labios. Estiró las mangas de su pijama ocultando por completo las manos a la vez que sujetaba la tela más cerca de su cuello.

“¿Tienes frío?”.

Asintió con la cabeza.

“Deberías ir a la cama. Necesitas descansar”.

“... Necesito que te quedes conmigo”

“... Yo también”.

Al apoyar la mano en su espalda para acompañarla al dormitorio sintió un escalofrío. Durante cuatro eternos días había llegado a creer que nunca más volvería a sentir el contacto de esa piel oculta por la ropa, en la que él había aprendido a expresar todos los deseos y sentimientos que no era capaz de convertir en palabras.

“Tengo que ponerme otro pijama”.

“Esperaré fuera”.

Mulder salió para dejar su chaqueta en el salón y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Antes de entrar, su mirada se centró en el dormitorio, al fondo del pasillo. La puerta seguía entornada como él la había dejado al salir. Scully estaba vuelta hacia la cama. Se había quitado la camisa y Mulder no pudo evitar fijar los ojos en su espalda durante unos segundos. Su piel blanca y delicada aparecía manchada e interrumpida por un oscuro hematoma que comenzaba en el lado izquierdo y se extendía por el costado hasta la parte anterior del cuerpo. Era mayor de lo que él había imaginado y no sabía qué extensión abarcaba en la parte que quedaba fuera de su vista. Pensó en el dolor que Scully había sentido poco antes, cuando involuntariamente él la trató de modo brusco. Antes de ponerse el pijama nuevo, ella volvió la cara mirando su hombro.

Levantó la mano lentamente hasta tocar la palabra escrita en su piel y lo acarició un momento con la yema de los dedos. Después se vistió.Mulder sintió un nudo en la garganta y algo más que le hizo bajar la mirada y entrar al baño. No quería que ella le sorprendiese allí. Scully se acercó al espejo y observó el reflejo de su rostro y el de la habitación detrás de ella. Margaret se había encargado de limpiarla y ponerla en orden. Nadie adivinaría lo que allí había ocurrido hacía cuatro días, pero para ella las cosas no eran así. El miedo impregnaba las paredes de un modo que era imposible eliminar. Ya no había nada de eso, pero la mente de Scully seguía colocando cada mancha de sangre en el lugar que había caído y cada grito en el lugar que había sido emitido. Veía otra vez las sábanas arrastradas por sus manos y el teléfono de la mesita caído en el suelo, fuera de su alcance, como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Desde que llegara a casa con Margaret esa mañana había evitado entrar ahí. El médico había aceptado firmar el alta prematuramente sólo después de asegurarse de que seguiría sus recomendaciones y se quedaría en casa acostada, moviéndose lo menos posible durante varios días, probablemente semanas, hasta que sus costillas volvieran a fusionarse en su lugar. Tenía intención de cumplir exactamente las órdenes del doctor para poder volver a su vida normal (ya pensaría qué vida) cuanto antes, así que se quedó todo el día en el sofá. Su madre no sugirió en ningún momento que sería más adecuado y más cómodo acostarse en la cama. Seguramente sabía por qué y no quería provocar aún más los recuerdos dolorosos...

Y de repente, Scully fue consciente de que estaba ahí, en el último lugar donde quería estar y con la última persona con quien quería estar.

Cuando el miedo se adueñó de su estómago olvidó cómo había llegado hasta allí y cómo se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente. El miedo subió por su pecho, acelerando su corazón, y bajó por sus caderas inmovilizando sus piernas. Sus pulmones se negaron a recoger el aire y toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía haberse acumulado en las sienes, que ahora latían como martillos. Su mente parecía estar tan de baja como su cuerpo, incapaz de seguir organizando las ideas que ahora vagaban erráticas por su cerebro.

“Es peligroso... Tengo que salir de aquí... Mulder va a entrar en cualquier momento... Me ha mentido de nuevo... ¿Por qué me he dejado convencer?...”.

En medio del caos que eran todas sus neuronas, una idea tomó la posición correcta en primera línea:

“¡Escapar, ya!”.

Sólo necesitó dos pasos para llegar a la puerta entornada, pero al abrirla, otro muro delante de ella le paralizó.

“Scully, ¿adónde vas?”.

Mulder estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando ella salió a toda velocidad. Su nariz se incrustó en el pecho de él.

“Yo... yo... voy al baño”.

“¡Ah!... ¿Quieres tomar algo?. Acabo de recordar que no he cenado y estoy hambriento. ¿Te importa que revise tu nevera y prepare alguna cosa?”

“Bien... de acuerdo”, vaciló escabulléndose por el espacio que quedaba entre él y el marco de la puerta. Mulder oyó el sonido del pestillo de seguridad antes de llegar a la cocina.

“Desde luego, Scully, tú sí que sabes prepararte para un eventual invierno nuclear”, bromeó mirando las provisiones perfectamente ordenadas en el interior del frigorífico y los armarios.

Enredó un buen rato entre los cubiertos y las tazas de desayuno, y curioseó el contenido de la mayoría de los recipientes hasta que comenzó a sentirse como un niño al que hubieran dejado solo en una tienda de golosinas. El colmo de la felicidad fue una bolsa de pipas de girasol que encontró junto a un par de latas de té helado y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la puso en la bandeja.

“Oye, Scully, son casi las 3:30h. Creo que prepararé el desayuno en lugar de la cena”, dijo levantando un poco la voz.

No hubo respuesta.

Cuando tuvo todo listo volvió a la habitación y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Esperó un buen rato mirando por la ventana. Era una cálida noche de verano, despejada y con más estrellas de las que recordaba haber visto nunca en medio de la ciudad.

“Si Scully se encontrara bien me gustaría pasear un rato con ella. Aún necesito saber algunas cosas sobre lo que ocurrió, pero este no es el lugar apropiado”, pensó para sí.

Después de casi 10 minutos, ella seguía en el baño.

“¡El té helado se está calentando!”, le apremió sentado en el sofá del salón.

No hubo respuesta.

“¿Me has oído, Scully?”.

Mulder aguzó el oído, pero no captó ni un solo ruido. Su instinto le puso en alerta. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó suavemente con los nudillos.

“¿Scully?... Scully, ¿estás bien?”.

Nada. Hizo una respiración profunda y llamó un poco más fuerte, sin resultado. Sus dedos impacientes tocaron el picaporte, pero lo intentó de nuevo antes de moverlo.

“Scully, por favor, responde. ¿Estás bien?”.

El nudo del estómago había tomado forma y comenzaba a crecer. Demasiado deprisa. Decidió que el asunto había pasado de asalto a su intimidad a situación de riesgo, así que agarró el pomo y lo giró con firmeza. Sí, sabía que el pestillo esta echado, pero debía comprobar que era una falsa alarma antes de apelar a métodos más drásticos.

“Vamos, Scully, dime algo. ¡Me estás asustando!”.

La puerta vibró en sus bisagras con la misma urgencia desesperada que su voz.

“¡Voy a llamar a la policía!”, amenazó ella desde dentro.

“¡Gracias a Dios!”, pensó él apoyando la frente en la puerta.

Le hubiera dado lo mismo que hubiera gritado: “¡Me estoy dando un baño de espuma con un Hombrecillo Verde!”. Sólo quería saber que se encontraba bien. El resto dependía de él.

“¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal, Scully?. Creí que me...”.

“He sido yo la que ha hecho todo mal”, replicó furiosa. “Empezando por confiar en ti”.

“Podemos seguir hablando de eso, si quieres, pero preferiría hacerlo aquí fuera. Cara a cara”.

“No voy a salir. No me fío de ti. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí porque la policía llegará en pocos minutos”.

“Scully, sabes perfectamente que no vendrá nadie. Los chicos de El Tirador Solitario han interceptado tu teléfono. Yo se lo pedí. Y tu móvil está sobre la mesa del salón”.

“...”.

“Scully, ¿te das cuenta de que podría tirar esta puerta abajo sólo con un par de puntapiés o con un disparo de mi arma?”.

Necesitaba nuevos argumentos. Evitar que su miedo hacia él siguiera aumentando.

“No tienes tu arma, Mulder. Estás en libertad bajo fianza. Te han retirado la placa y la pistola”.  
Mulder pensó que ella debía estar sonriendo. Por supuesto no pensaba engañarla con un argumento tan simple. Sólo pretendía hacerla hablar.

“De acuerdo, no estoy armado y tampoco voy a destrozar tu puerta. Me voy a sentar aquí mismo, en el suelo, y esperaré a que salgas el tiempo que sea necesario”.

“¡No voy a salir!”.

“Yo, en tu lugar, consideraría de nuevo esa decisión. Los seres humanos necesitan comer varias veces al día, y éste ser humano en concreto además necesita ir al lavabo otras tantas. No creo que quieras verme en una situación poco digna para un hombre adulto, inteligente y trabajador, como yo”.

“Todo esto te parece divertido, ¿verdad, Mulder?”.

Mulder sintió su voz llena de rabia... y de dolor contenido un poco más allá.

“No, Scully. No me parece gracioso en absoluto”.

“¿Y por qué lo haces?”.

“Porque necesito llegar de nuevo a tu alma, y no sé cómo hacerlo”.

Ella no respondió. Mulder fue a la habitación y recogió la bandeja. Luego regresó y, como dijo, se sentó en el suelo. Abrió la bolsa de pipas y se dispuso a comerlas, pero antes tomó una y la introdujo por debajo de la puerta.

“¿Te apetecen unas pipas, Scully?. Te he preparado una apetitosa taza de yogurt con polen. Ya sé que es tu plato, pero no cabe por esta ranura”.

“¡Deja de hacer el tonto, Mulder!”, exigió impaciente.

“Voy a hacer el tonto y cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurra hasta que decidas salir... excepto sacarte por la fuerza”.

Sintió un roce al otro lado. Scully se había sentado también en el suelo y apoyaba la espalda en la puerta, exactamente detrás de él. Mulder cerró los ojos concentrado. Casi podía notar el calor que transmitía a través de esa fina lámina de madera que les separaba. Una sensación reconfortante que tenía la virtud de devolverle parte de su paz interior, como cuando era su propia mano la que se posaba leve y protectora, sobre ella.

“¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando, Scully?... Siempre he tenido la impresión de que nuestra relación es algo muy parecido a esto: tú y yo a cada lado y en medio un muro, a veces de cristal y otras de piedra, que no nos permite acercarnos al corazón del otro. Me pregunto por qué levantaste esa fortaleza ante ti. Tengo una teoría acerca de ello, pero nunca me he atrevido a preguntártelo a la cara”.

“... Porque necesitaba defenderme”.

No esperaba una respuesta tan rápida.

“¿De qué?”.

“De todo. De la muerte... de la soledad... de quienes pretendían quedarse con mi alma y someter mi mente... No ha servido de mucho”.

Mulder tenía que escuchar con mayor atención ya que ella hablaba más bajo por momentos, casi hasta susurrar. Como si lo hiciera para sí misma.

“Desde que te conocí, hace siete años, lo único que he querido ha sido compartirla... tu alma, me refiero”.

“Sin permitirme que yo me acerque a la tuya”, añadió Scully.

“Sí... Supongo que de algún modo, cometimos el mismo error. La soledad es tan destructiva que acabas por sentir que es preferible creer que no existe nadie en el mundo con quien comunicarte, antes que buscarlo y fracasar una y otra vez”.

“...”.

“¿Recuerdas cuándo perdiste por primera vez a un ser querido, Mulder?”.

“Sí. Tenía ocho años. Mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, murió repentinamente. Estaba perfectamente y una noche sufrió un infarto. Recuerdo que pensé de qué había servido todo lo que hasta entonces había vivido con él... Me enseñó a montar en bicicleta y a nadar. En verano, jugábamos al béisbol entre los viñedos. Vivía con nosotros desde que mi abuela murió, antes de que yo naciera.  
Algunas veces, por las noches venía a mi habitación y me despertaba sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta, y salíamos de casa para sentarnos a la orilla del lago. Era durante las vacaciones, en nuestra casa de Quonochontaug. Mirábamos el cielo, y él me decía el nombre de las estrellas que veíamos, y cómo se habían formado las constelaciones y los planetas. Tenía un pequeño telescopio por el que se pasaba horas enteras mirando y señalando en una cartulina azul las estrellas que veía, los días y el movimiento que seguía cada una en el espacio. Yo me quedaba asombrado. Creía que conocía el nombre de todas y cada una de las que había (y había muchas más de las que yo sabía contar) y eso me dejaba anonadado. Yo ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el nombre de todos los Estados de nuestro país, en el colegio. En cierto modo, fue como un segundo padre para mí, no sólo porque pasaba más tiempo conmigo (Bill estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo en el Departamento de Estado) sino porque su carácter abierto y curioso hizo que me sintiera orgulloso de él, que deseara imitarle. Mi padre, en cambio, era un hombre mucho más inaccesible. Nunca me sentí totalmente cómodo a su lado”.

“¿Tu abuelo creía en extraterrestres?”.

“Le gustaba estudiar el cielo desde un punto de vista estrictamente científico. Era una especie de astrónomo frustrado. Cuando murió, fue como si me hubiera abandonado la persona que me guiaba por el mundo. Sentí rabia y miedo porque me encontraba en mitad del camino. Aún no sabía seguir yo solo, pero tampoco podía volver atrás después de lo que sabía que el mundo me podía ofrecer. Era como estar perdido en medio de ninguna parte”.

Mulder guardó silencio atento a los sonidos del otro lado de la puerta.

“Sabes, Mulder”, comentó Scully. “Creí que ibas a hablarme de Samantha”.

“Eso ocurrió cuatro años después, y fue totalmente distinto. Quiero decir que los dos éramos niños. Sentí que, más que perder a un ser querido, había hecho que mis padres lo perdieran. Yo la quería, pero del modo que lo hacen los hermanos en la infancia, ya me entiendes. Cuando eres un niño, las personas a las que admiras y que pueden dejar huella en ti son los adultos, no otros niños. Además, ella era niña y varios años menor. A los doce años eso es importante. No piensas si ella cuenta demasiado para ti, sino si podrás ser un poco más tirano antes de que se harte, vaya a mamá con el cuento y acabes castigado en la cama a las 8h y sin ver la televisión... Cuando desapareció, la culpabilidad era mayor que la tristeza... Scully, ¿por qué me has hecho esa pregunta?”.

“No lo sé... Quería... No lo sé”.

“¿Y tú?. ¿A quién perdiste?”.

“A Viky... Mi conejita”.

“¿Tu conejita?”.

Mulder cogió el bol de yogurt con polen para probarlo mientras escuchaba.

“Papá me la regaló cuando cumplí cinco años. La verdad es que yo esperaba un pony, pero me convenció de que era más práctico tener un conejo enano como mascota. Vivía en una bonita jaula en mi habitación y le cogí mucho cariño. Recuerdo que me despedía de ella antes de ir al colegio y siempre volvía corriendo para darle su comida y jugar. Algunas veces intenté ponerla en la mesa, al lado de mi plato, mientras comía, pero a mi madre le parecía demasiado. Por las noches, cuando ya estaba la luz apagada la metía en mi cama. Su pelo era mucho más suave, cálido y blanco que el de cualquiera de mis muñecos así que prefería dormir con ella; bueno, no dormía mucho pues tenía que tener cuidado de llevarla a su jaula por la mañana, antes de que mamá entrara en la habitación. Además, de vez en cuando se me escapaba y tenía que correr detrás de ella por todo el dormitorio haciendo el menor ruido posible. No te imaginas lo difícil que es cazar un conejo a los cinco años y sin un arma... aunque sea entre cuatro paredes”.

“¿Y qué pasó?... ¿Murió?”.

“No exactamente... Una tarde estaba sentada en el sofá del salón con Viky y mamá. En ese momento llegó mi hermano Bill con una maqueta de cartón que había hecho en el colegio, y se puso a nuestro lado para enseñársela a mamá. Estaba muy orgulloso pues había conseguido que su profesor le pusiera una buena nota. Mientras nos explicaba lo que era, Viky saltó repentinamente de mis brazos hasta él. Yo intenté cogerla, pero no pude evitar que aplastara su trabajo. La verdad es que quedó bastante destrozado. Cuando logré agarrar a Viky, salí inmediatamente del salón y la llevé a su jaula. Por el camino, oía a mamá tratando de tranquilizar a Bill y asegurándole que le ayudaría a reconstruirla, pero él estaba furioso y no dejaba de gritar que mataría a mi conejita. Yo estaba muy asustada; pensaba que Viky no estaba segura pues no podría quedarme todo el día con ella para protegerla, así que decidí buscarle un escondite. La llevé al sótano y la metí en un viejo estuche de pinturas que ya no utilizaba, junto con un poco de comida. Luego lo cerré y puse encima un par de libros pesados para que no pudiera escapar. Durante los dos días siguientes, Bill no paró de buscar a Viky y de amenazarme con matarla cuando la encontrase. Decía que iba a hacer estofado de conejo con ella. Yo tenía miedo de que cumpliese su palabra así que, durante esos días no me acerqué al sótano por miedo a que me espiara.  
El viernes por la tarde salí del colegio antes que él y aproveché para ver a Viky y llevarle comida fresca... Pero cuando abrí el estuche, estaba muerta. No entendía qué había pasado. Pensé que a pesar de todas las precauciones, Bill la había matado sin acercarse a ella, a distancia... Fue la primera vez que sentí que no puedes hacer nada por evitar que tus seres queridos te abandonen antes o después por mucho que lo intentes y por mucho que los ames. Ni siquiera me sirvió que mamá me explicara que había sido yo misma quien la había asfixiado sin querer.

Todo lo que yo veía era que, a pesar de mis cuidados y mi esfuerzo por protegerla, Viky se fue. Nunca más acepté que me regalaran un conejo ni ninguna otra mascota, hasta que tuve a Queequeeg...”.

“Scully... Creí que hablábamos de personas”.

“Yo hablaba de seres queridos... Cualquier ser vivo”.

“Mi abuelo fue el primero que perdí... ¿quieres saber quién ha sido el último?”.

“... ¿Tu madre?”.

“No... Hace siete años que te conozco, que no sólo trabajas conmigo sino que también formas parte de mi vida. Me acompañas, me ayudas, me alientas, me proteges de mí mismo... Haces mi vida mejor... A cambio llevo todo este tiempo tratando de cuidarte, de protegerte de quienes quieren hacerte daño para hacérmelo a mí, pero no lo he logrado. A pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, te has ido, al menos de mi lado. ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste cuando tu conejita se fue?... De algún modo, tú eres mi Viky.  
Tanto esfuerzo, tanta preocupación, tanto miedo por perderte y ahora crees que he sido yo... Me siento como si te hubiera matado a distancia. Puede que lo haya hecho de modo inconsciente, como te ocurrió a ti, pero mi única intención fue siempre la de protegerte, la de cuidarte... porque te necesito a mi lado”.  
El roce de la puerta le indicó que Scully. La sentía al otro lado, de pie, con la mano en el pestillo de seguridad. Después de treinta segundos abrió lentamente y se asomó. Mulder seguía sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el marco de madera y el yogurt en las manos. Miraba hacia arriba, directamente a sus ojos.

“Me alegro de que nunca hayas intentado meterme en un estuche”, dijo esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

“Tenía uno en el que creo que hubieras cabido con facilidad”, bromeó dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de intención.

Scully se inclinó lentamente, sujetando su costado, hasta quedar sentada al lado de Mulder, en el pasillo. Tomó la cuchara que él sostenía y probó lo poco que quedaba en la taza.

“Creí que tomar yogurt con polen era una bobada”, le recordó.

“Ahora que lo he probado, no está tan mal, pero de todos modos tienes que reconocer que es peligroso... Corres el riesgo de que las abejas se acerquen a ti en momentos poco apropiados”.

Ella trató de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas bajando el rostro.

“Scully, si tu médico te ve aquí sentada, va a romper el documento de alta y te va a ingresar esposada en el hospital. Es mejor que te acuestes”.

“Sí”.

Mulder quiso ayudarla a levantarse para evitar que hiciera esfuerzos, pero ella le rechazó discretamente. La acompaño de nuevo a la habitación y se quedó a su lado, sentado en la cama.

“¿Quieres hablar de ello?”.

Scully cerró los ojos un momento y después de agitar la cabeza, los volvió a abrir

“No creo que pueda dormir aquí...”.

“Lo superarás, Scully... ¿Por qué abriste la puerta?”.

“Porque eras tú”, respondió levantando un poco las cejas sorprendida de que le hiciera una pregunta tan obvia. “Me extrañó que vinieras tan tarde. Normalmente, a esa hora me llamas por teléfono y, al verte aquí, creí que había ocurrido algo”.

“No dejo de pensar que si te hubiera telefoneado, tal vez habría podido ayudarte. Lo siento... Siempre te decepciono”.

“Dijiste... Dijo que Skinner estaba en el hospital, que sufría de nuevo aquel extraño envenenamiento que afectaba a su sistema circulatorio que estuvo a punto de matarle. Volví a la habitación para vestirme y salir hacia el hospital y entonces tú... él me siguió...

Se había acostado sobre el lado izquierdo, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Scully frunció el ceño y se frotó la sien rechazando las imágenes que venían a su mente. El notaba su respiración rápida, cargada de miedo y quiso tranquilizarla poniendo una mano en su espalda, pero ella evitó su contacto.

“Scully...”.

“Yo... prefiero que no me toques”, susurró evitando su mirada.

“No pretendía...”.

Mulder apartó la mano, avergonzado.

“Dijo que fue un error confiar en mi”.

“Scully, confiar en ti ha sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que he hecho en la vida. Estoy seguro de ello y necesito que tú también lo estés. Sabes que no fue así desde el primer día que te conocí, pero todo cambió cuando estuvimos en Icy Cape”.

“La Estación Científica, en Alaska”.

“Exacto. Todavía tengo aquel frío en los huesos. No he podido olvidar aquel ambiente claustrofóbico, rodeado de personas desconocidas y sospechosas. Me encontré amenazado por un peligro mortal que únicamente me permitía pensar en mi instinto de supervivencia, pero sabía que solo no lograría salir de allí. Tenía que confiar en alguien. Tú te pusiste al lado de ellos, en contra mía y cuando nos vi a nosotros dos, apuntándonos a nosotros mismos con nuestras armas, me di cuenta de que estábamos perdidos. De repente supe que la única salida era confiar en alguien... ¿y en quién iba a confiar?. Cuando dejaste que tocara tu cuello para comprobar que no estabas infectada, demostrándome así que confiabas en mi, supe que no me había equivocado. Nunca he podido volver a dudar de ti”.

“Yo no dudé de ti en ningún momento; ni siquiera cuando te vi ante el cadáver de Murphy. Tuve que fingir que me ponía al lado de ellos para evitar convertirme también en sospechosa. Si me hubieran encerrado contigo, no habríamos logrado salir vivos de allí”.

“La verdad es que me asustaste. Al principio creí que me ibas a disparar”.

“Sabes que nunca haría una cosa así, Mulder”.

“...”.

“... Quiero decir... Bueno, es que antes creí que eras... y la otra vez quería evitar...”.

Scully se calló, avergonzada.

“Tranquila, no me has ofendido”.

“Mulder”.

“¿Sí?”.

Scully necesitaba decir algo. Podía verlo en sus ojos y sentirlo en su respiración profunda. Notaba el nudo que aún tenía en el pecho, que no lograba deshacer a pesar del esfuerzo.

“Quería verte muerto... Hasta hace un momento lo deseaba de verdad... No me importaba nada, ni siquiera tú”.

“Lo comprendo. Sufriste algo terrible”.

“No lo comprendes... Creí que habías estado jugando conmigo, manipulándome desde el principio. Como si todo hubiera sido una preparación para... como si hubieras echado abajo toda la vida que he construido contigo justo cuando empezaba a darme cuenta de lo que tengo.

Durante un tiempo he tenido la sensación de haber abandonado mi propia vida para buscar algo, sin saber exactamente qué y cuando casi lo tenía en las manos, tú... quiero decir, él... Fue como si me hubieran dejado de nuevo al inicio del camino y ya no me quedaran fuerzas para caminar. Ya no deseaba volver a comenzar... porque nada merece la pena si me traicionas”.

Mulder no sabía qué decir ante las palabras de su compañera. Lo que ahora estaba escuchando a través de los oídos, era algo que intuía hacía tiempo, que él mismo sentía, pero que sólo se habían dicho en su particular lenguaje secreto. Un idioma formado de gestos amistosos, roces fortuitos, deseos silenciados y miradas de complicidad. Sintió de nuevo el impulso de poner su mano sobre los hombros de ella, sentir esa piel cubierta por la ropa en la que él había aprendido a expresar los deseos y sentimientos que no era capaz de convertir en palabras, pero le dolió recordar que para Scully ya no era igual. Ese contacto, cualquier contacto parecía desagradarle. Sabía que con frecuencia disimulaba que le gustaba, igual que él, y en cambio ahora no era así. Scully parecía tratar de contener su impulso de echarlo de su lado. Sabía que era un rechazo exclusivamente físico, no emocional. Ella le necesitaba cerca, pero era incapaz de olvidar... de separar...

Le dolió ver que le evitaba cuando, con frecuencia, era todo lo contrario. No sólo permitía esos pequeños contactos casuales entre ellos, sino que los disfrutaba e incluso alentaba con la mayor discreción de que era capaz. No quería mostrar sus sentimientos frente a esos contactos, y Mulder lo respetaba. Simulaba no darse cuenta de que sus particulares caricias obtenían respuesta en forma de inspiraciones profundas y medias sonrisas de felicidad.

Deseaba con toda su alma detectar de nuevo ese ligero escalofrió que sentía correr por la espalda de su compañera cada vez que acercaba su mano. Esa sensación que le obligaba a inclinar la cabeza y cerrar momentáneamente los ojos para extenderla por el resto de su cuerpo.

“No te he traicionado”.

“... Lo sé”.

“¿Estás segura?”.

¿Segura?. ¿Cómo podía estar segura?. ¿Cómo podía saber si estaba segura?. Hace siete años tal vez fuera posible. Bastaba con hacer caso a sus sentidos y a su razón, pero ¿y ahora?. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que toda su vida a lo largo de los últimos siete años tuviera algún sentido, dependía de que no creyera en ellos, de que mirase más allá de la Ciencia y la razón y creyese en Mulder. Scully quería creer, tenía que querer creer más allá de las pruebas irrefutables... ¿No era paradójico?.

“Quiero estar segura... pero creo que no lo estoy- El era igual que tú... exactamente igual que tú...”

“Exactamente, no, Scully. El te hizo daño. Yo... te amo”.

Acercó su dedo índice al rostro de ella y lo deslizó lentamente recorriendo el contorno herido de su oreja y su mandíbula.

“¿Mulder...?”.

“Siempre he necesitado que confíes en mi, Scully... Hoy además, necesito que me creas. Es la única forma de que podamos resolver esto. Déjame ayudarte a salir del pozo en el que ese hombre te ha hecho caer”.

Se había arrodillado junto a la cama de modo que su cabeza quedaba muy cerca de ella, que permanecía acostada de lado, mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Le retiró un mechón de la frente hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos con un movimiento lento, tratando de transmitirle una sensación de protección.

“Tengo miedo, Mulder”.

“Lo estoy notando”, dijo cuando sus dedos acariciaron su barbilla.

“Puedo sentir la tensión de tu cuerpo y quisiera encontrar el modo de ayudarte, pero lo único que puedo hacer es decirte que sólo yo soy Mulder y esperar que confíes en mí como siempre has hecho.

A ciegas”.

“Me hizo sentir tan sucia... tan... Es peor que el dolor físico”.

“También yo me sentí así cuando supe que me creías culpable no sólo de tu dolor, sino también de...”.

“No podía creer que fueras capaz de hacer algo así. Quería creer que fue una pesadilla, pero aún hoy es tan real que me duele”.

“Ojalá pudiera hacer así de real lo que siento por ti”.

Scully respiró profundamente y puso su mano sobre la de él, que descansaba en la almohada, rozando su mejilla. Deslizó suavemente los dedos por el vello del brazo.

“Mulder... Yo también... te amo, pero no sé si podré... No puedo apartarlo de mi mente”.

“Es demasiado pronto, pero con el tiempo lo lograrás. Sigues siendo fuerte”.

“Creo que necesito algo más que tiempo... Te necesito a ti”.

Se incorporó ligeramente hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama, dejando un espacio vacío a su izquierda. Sus ojos seguían trabados con los de él, llamándole.

“Scully... No quiero hacerte daño”.

“Tú no me lo hiciste. Nunca me lo harías. Estoy segura”.

“Lo único que deseo en el mundo es que vuelvas a sentirte bien”.

“Mulder... Inténtalo”.

El se levantó para sentarse a su lado y cogió la mano de Scully cubriéndola por completo con la suya. Era pequeña, como el resto de su cuerpo, pero fuerte como ella. Perfecta. La acercó a su boca para acariciarla con los labios.

“Scully, no debes pedirme algo así sólo para...”.

“Te lo pido porque lo deseo...”, le interrumpió “... y porque sé que tú también lo deseas”.

“Deseo que seas feliz porque así me haces feliz a mí...”.

Puso los dedos sobre su boca para pedirle silencio. El tiempo para hablar había terminado. Ahora necesitaba olvidar... y sentir.

Mulder se acercó a ella apoyando los brazos a los lados de su cara para poder mirarla de cerca.  
“Nunca te he dicho lo guapa que eres”, dijo mientras acariciaba el perfil de sus cejas con los dedos.

 

Ella sonrió consciente del aspecto que presentaba su cara en este momento.

“Sí me lo has dicho”.

“¿Cuándo?. No lo recuerdo”.

Cada vez que te acercas tanto para decirme algo que puedo sentir tu respiración... Cada vez que te quedas mirándome fijamente cuando crees que no me doy cuenta”

“Me gusta mirarte cuando trabajas totalmente concentrada en un informe”.

“Casi nunca estoy totalmente concentrada... Tú no me dejas”.

“Lo siento...”.

“Yo no”.

“... No lo sabía”.

¿No lo sabía?, pensó Mulder. Bueno, tal vez lo intuía. ¿Acaso no había pillado a Scully más de una vez bajando los ojos hacia el informe en el mismo instante en que él los levantaba hacia ella?. Estaba seguro de que si, en ese momento, hubiera hecho alguno de sus chistes aludiendo a ello, el rubor de las mejillas de su compañera hubiera dejado pálido su cabello. Pero Mulder era un caballero. Puede que el más paranoico de todos, pero un caballero. Nunca dejaría en evidencia a Scully en un tema que trataba de llevar con toda la discreción de que era capaz... aunque la discreción se le escapara cada vez con más frecuencia por los poros de la piel.

Eran esos casi imperceptibles gestos los que Mulder había aprendido a detectar a lo largo de los años hasta que al fin logró dominar el lenguaje secreto de Scully. Un idioma en el que pedía ayuda, respeto, confianza, compañía... y algo más. Todo sin una palabra. Unicamente con miradas, movimientos de su cuerpo, cejas elevadas y su presencia a pesar de cualquier circunstancia. Sí, Scully siempre estaba ahí. Desde hacía siete años siempre había estado ahí, con él, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho. Ella trataba de quitarle importancia, de negar que él tuviera algo que ver, de ocultar el dolor de su alma bajo tres palabras:

Estoy bien, Mulder.

Sabía que no era así. En los últimos siete años había estado bien muy pocas veces y, sin embargo, permanecía a su lado.

¿Por qué?.

Scully había sufrido el dolor en su cuerpo. El vacío de perder parte de su familia y no poder crear una propia. El absurdo de perseguir una meta en la que no creía mientras dejaba a un lado la pasión por la que se había esforzado gran parte de su vida. Había soportado la vergüenza de ser señalada con el dedo y el descrédito profesional a pesar de un comportamiento que ella sabía intachable. La humillación de su alma como ser humano y mujer... Hubiera sido tan fácil tener la vida que deseaba... Hubiera bastado con decir no hace siete años. Incluso podría hacerlo hoy mismo y aún conseguiría algo de lo que anhelaba. Para algunas cosas, tal vez fuera demasiado tarde, pero para otras...

Sin embargo seguía con él. Se había ido acercando despacio, paso a paso, con desconfianza al principio y con miedo después. Pero durante todo este tiempo no había dado ni un solo paso atrás. Le había mirado de frente o había bajado los ojos al suelo, pero Scully nunca miró atrás para ver lo que había perdido. Ni siquiera cuando él se lo pidió.

Podría quedarse eternamente así, contemplando la inmensidad del cielo y el mar en sus ojos, acariciando el fuego en su cabello, soportando la fuerza de su aliento en el rostro, pero ella pedía más. Después de tanto tiempo de dar, de darse a sí misma a cambio de menos que nada, Scully había decidido pedir algo de lo que en justicia le correspondía. Dejó que él se acercara, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez no bajó la mirada, para que pudiera leer en ella un nuevo mensaje:

Más cerca aún... hasta que ocupes mi espacio.

¿Cuántas noches de insomnio he soñado esto?. En cada una de ellas inventaba una forma de decírselo y me juraba a mí mismo que no sería un cobarde ni un solo día más... a partir de mañana. Así un día tras otro, a lo largo de siete años, te he tenido sin tenerte hasta hoy, que te tengo cuando creí que te había perdido. ¿En qué momento han cambiado las cosas?. ¿Cuándo he dejado de ser el puño que golpeaba tu cuerpo y la voz que hería tu alma, y me he convertido en la mano a la que exiges caricias y el alma que siente tu mismo dolor?.

Fue tan cruel... Te hirieron tan profundamente para hacerme daño a mí, que ni siquiera quiero que me perdones por lo que no he hecho... Tengo tu mano apoyada en mi brazo y cuando la muevo, es como si un río de lava me recorriera hasta el cuello. Te detienes y abres ligeramente los labios del modo que te he visto hacer miles de veces. Así que, ¿esto era lo que querías, Scully?. ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe y no entenderlo?. Me miras impaciente antes de decidirte a ser tú quien se acerque. No puedo moverme. Tengo miedo de que me sientas a mí y le recuerdes a él así que espero con los ojos cerrados. Tus labios juegan conmigo transmitiendo sensaciones de tu boca a la mía, como las ondas que se extienden en la superficie de un lago. Puedo sentirlas en mi cara, en mi pecho y más allá, hasta que no puedo más. Sé lo que quieres, Scully. Lo he sabido siempre y he tratado de dártelo poco a poco, pero esta noche quiero que tengas lo que aún te falta. Sé que has vuelto a creer en mi como antes, pero tú necesitas pruebas irrefutables así que quiero demostrarte que él no era yo. Necesito que sepas cómo te siento, lo que significas para mí. La vida que me has dado.

He abierto mis labios para que sea ella quien entre primero en mí; para que me conozca y pierda el miedo. No tengo nada que ocultarte, Scully, lo sabes; pero sé que necesitas hacerlo. Asegurar un paso antes de dar el siguiente. Es tu modo de proceder y en este momento no debe ser diferente.  
Durante muchos minutos sólo soy consciente de tu boca y de la mía. Me siento tan embriagado con tu sabor que he olvidado dónde está el resto de nuestros cuerpos, como si toda tú estuvieras en mis labios y no existiera nada más.

Cuando estoy a punto de asfixiarme, decides ayudarme separándote un poco y poniendo tu mano en mi pecho, sin mirarme. Tus ojos fijos en el cuello de mi camiseta, asegurando otro paso y pidiéndome que te siga.

Tranquila, Scully, no estás sola.

Acaricio el contorno de tu mandíbula para reafirmar mis pensamientos y el recorrido me lleva, no sé cómo, hasta el primer botón de tu pijama. Ese que antes he roto, ahora no me atrevo a tocar. Tú esperas. Serías capaz de esperar toda la vida, pero sabes que eso no acaba con el deseo. Te lo digo por experiencia... así que lo toco y, ante mi sorpresa, el botón sale de su orificio con demasiada facilidad. Ya está hecho. Apenas queda ninguna barrera entre tú y yo. Ni botones ni manos. Después de siete años tengo tu permiso para acceder a ti, a tu cuerpo, porque tu alma me la has ido dando a trocitos, dejándola saltar de vez en cuando por encima del muro de cristal.

¿Es esto lo que he estado esperando durante siete años?. No, Scully. Te deseo, desde luego, más de lo que puedas imaginar, pero a quien esperaba era a ti. Me siento feliz de que me permitas entrar en tu cuerpo y de que tú quieras entrar en el mío, pero, cuando acabemos, deja que siga apoyando mi mano en tu espalda.

Deslizo mis dedos bajo el borde de la camisa y la retiro lentamente. Tu vuelves la cara hacia un lado al sentir descubierta una parte de tu piel que nunca he tocado y sólo he visto fugazmente. Nuestros ojos parpadean y se quedan helados al unísono ante la visión de tu hombro descubierto...

SPOOKY

Ya no me dolía... Hace cuatro días que ocurrió y comenzaba a cicatrizar.

¿Por qué ahora lo siento sangrar?... Creo que es tu mirada la que se me clava en el hombro. No puedo soportar la vergüenza de saber que estás imaginando... Tu rostro me dice que hay algo que tampoco tú puedes soportar, pero no sé qué es... Sí, tal vez culpabilidad. Mi mano roza la tuya cuando trato de cubrirme.

“No... Scully”.

Me detienes sujetando mis dedos. Luego acercas los tuyos hasta tocar la primera línea, acariciándola en su recorrido como si intentaras borrarla. ¡Ojalá pudieras borrar al menos la humillación aunque la herida siguiera ahí para siempre!. Me temo que será al contrario.

“Lo siento”, murmuras.

“No fuiste tú, Mulder”.

“... Pero fue por mí”.

“...No”.

Hace un instante tenía el sabor de tus labios salados en los míos y de repente los siento amargos. No quiero que sea así. No quiero tener ni un segundo más el olor de la sangre en mi nariz, ni el sonido de palabras denigrantes en mis oídos. Sólo quiero tenerte a ti, Mulder, a quien he tenido durante este tiempo extraño en el que la luz de la Ciencia me ha iluminado hasta deslumbrarme. No podía ver más allá. Cuando te conocí se me perdió el camino y he estado vagando sin rumbo hasta hoy que me he dado cuenta de que tú has sido siempre el camino. Más allá de la razón y de mis sentidos... pero estabas. Hoy, por fin, no te ha quedado más remedio que obligarme a traspasar esta zona tan luminosa que me hacía vivir con los ojos entornados. Ahora puedo abrirlos totalmente y ver que eres tú, y que nadie más puede ser tú.

Ya está hecho, Mulder. Nada puedes hacer para que desaparezca así que, mírame a mí. Esta noche lo necesito. Hace poco más de una hora estaba acostada en el sofá, con el alma tan rota que no encontraba ni los pedazos. Hasta que has venido a buscarlos y recogerlos. Llevo tanto tiempo con el alma a cuestas que ya no podía más, pero verla destrozada ha sido peor aún. No sé si existe el infierno (mi fe me dice que sí), pero si es así, he estado allí los últimos cuatro días arrastrando mis pies sin sentirme el alma. Eso es lo que hizo aquel hombre: convertirme en un cuerpo, un montón de órganos envueltos en piel, que pretendía hacer reaccionar a su voluntad. Eso no era un ser humano, no era una mujer. No era yo ni era nadie. Ni siquiera tenía nombre.

Ahora quiero olvidar esta firma que le convirtió en mi dueño. Vuelvo a ser propiedad exclusivamente mía. He recobrado mi poder de decisión y deseo ejercerlo, no sólo para asegurarme de que es verdad. Sobre todo porque no quiero volver a perderlo sin haberlo compartido contigo.  
Tu mano sigue en mi hombro. Déjalo, Mulder. Has venido a sacarme del pozo. No vayas a caer ahora tú.

“Hazme sentir bien, Mulder”.

Veo en tus ojos que estás avergonzado por tu insistencia. Piensas que me haces más daño aún mirándolo de ese modo. No es verdad, pero no podemos pararnos aquí. Debemos alejarnos y olvidarlo. Construir algo encima que lo mantenga lejos de nosotros aunque sepamos que sigue ahí. Por eso tomo tu mano y la dejo despacio sobre mi pecho... Sabes que necesito que continúes.

Llevo tanto tiempo imaginando esto, tratando de encontrar en el fondo de tus ojos un reflejo de mis propios sentimientos, que ya ni siquiera puedo recordar la época en que no tenías sentido para mí. ¿De verdad fuiste alguna vez únicamente un compañero de trabajo cuyo comportamiento debía asegurarme que fuera políticamente correcto?. Debió ser hace un siglo, o en otra vida, cuando yo era una persona diferente. No quiero que seas nunca políticamente correcto. Te amo porque eres así. Me gusta verte poner esa pasión tuya en todo lo que haces; ese brillo en tus ojos, como el que tienes ahora, que me dice lo que nunca se ha atrevido a decir tu boca.

“Un poco más fuerte, Mulder. No me voy a romper”, susurro en tu oído.

“Tú nunca te rompes. Eres Scully”.

Hasta hace un momento sí me encontraba rota. No me reconocía. Yo no era Scully, pero ahora que me has hecho recordar quién soy, vuelvo a sentirme de una pieza. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable de cada golpe que me dan si en realidad eres el bálsamo que hace soportable el dolor?. Si no estuvieras a mi lado, tal vez fuera tan fuerte como soy, pero ¿qué sentido tiene ser fuerte para nadie?.

“Un poco más...”.

Un roce eléctrico me acaba de achicharrar el pensamiento. La mano que yo misma he dejado sobre mi pecho ha cobrado vida y se ha aferrado a mí con el ansia que he esperado durante siete años. Mi respiración se ha detenido entre la sorpresa y el placer, y te has dado cuenta. Dejas de besarme un momento y me miras como para asegurarte de que no has cometido un error.

“Esta vez no te disculpes”, te digo apretando aún más tu mano contra mi seno izquierdo aún cubierto por el pijama. Tan fuerte que puedo sentir mis propios latidos golpeando contra la palma de tu mano. Tus labios sonríen en mi boca murmurando un “gracias” como un suspiro de felicidad.  
Apenas debe hacer tres minutos que decidí abrirte la puerta que otro había forzado y ya te siento hasta en el último rincón de mí, como si siempre hubieras estado ahí, quieto y en silencio, y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta... ¿Para qué seguir mintiendo?. Sí me había dado cuenta, pero trataba de engañarme a mí misma porque tenía miedo de no poder con el peso de mis propios sentimientos y de los tuyos. No es así. Estoy bajo el peso de tu cuerpo, de tu alma y de la mía y aun así me siento flotar, cuando hace un momento apenas era capaz de arrastrarme. ¿Qué ha cambiado, Mulder?. Tu mirada, el tacto de tu mano, tu olor, el sonido de tu voz... eran los de él. Los tuyos son estos, los que me provocan oleadas de fuego y agua en el centro de mí, avanzando hacia la costa con la fuerza de un mar embravecido. Aún no quiero estallar en la arena; no sin que el marinero que navega en mis aguas me acompañe hasta el final del viaje.

Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar dónde están mis manos porque ahora sólo soy consciente de dónde están las tuyas. Cuando lo consigo, decido que quiero acariciarte y no sé por dónde empezar. Ya sé. Por donde empezaste tú hace siete años: la espalda.

No es fácil encontrar el borde de tu camiseta con un dedo entablillado, pero los juegos malabares de los otros cuatro consiguen pronto su objetivo cuando empiezo a sentir el calor de tu piel fundiéndose con la mía. Avanzo lentamente hacia arriba aprendiendo tus músculos y apenas necesito unos segundos para grabarlos a fuego en mi memoria. Pienso en los años que empleé utilizando mis sentidos sobre las frías páginas de los libros, y sonrío. Si me hubieras dejado estudiar anatomía sobre tu cuerpo vivo, extendido sobre una camilla...

¡Oh, vaya!. Acabo de recordar que puedes leerme el pensamiento. No sé si han sido mis labios abiertos, mis pupilas seguramente dilatadas o mi respiración entrecortada a punto de provocarme una hiperventilación. El caso es que, sin dejar de sentirte sobre mi ni siquiera una fracción de segundo, has adivinado mi deseo y te has desprendido de tu camiseta. Creo que tendré que aplicarme un poco más para aprender el resto de ti.

Mis manos son insuficientes para abarcar tus hombros, tu pecho, tu estómago... Necesitaría ser el doble de grande de lo que soy, o que hubiera dos Scullys... ¡Ni hablar!. Te quiero todo para mí. En este momento y para el resto de mi vida no encuentro otro modo más interesante de emplear mi tiempo. Señor Fellig, siento tener que quitarle la razón, pero le aseguro que para algunas cosas, setenta y cinco años no son suficientes.

Una de las manos de Mulder sigue en el mismo sitio desde que encontró su escondite secreto. Creo que trata de encontrar una posición cómoda para quedarse ahí para siempre mientras la otra continúa explorando mi mundo.

No puedo evitar sentirme sorprendida con cada uno de sus hallazgos. Hace tanto tiempo que lo tenía abandonado que he estado a punto de olvidar todas sus posibilidades y todas sus maravillas.  
Al contrario que yo, Mulder tiene poco terreno que explorar, pero no parece importarle. Se detiene a estudiar cada detalle con tal meticulosidad que comienzo a creer que un solo centímetro de mí puede dejarle agotado. Y le aseguro, señor Fellig, que incluso en una mujer de mi tamaño, hay suficientes centímetros como para ocupar setenta y cinco años y más.

Después de mucho tiempo de caminar y aprender lo necesario de mi cara, mi cuello y mis hombros, e intuir como un ciego con sus manos el otro lado de la muralla, llegas a la siguiente puerta. Me siento expectante y nerviosa; vulnerable y excitada.

Soy dentro de un mismo cuerpo todos los sentimientos que me encadenan y que me convierten en mí. Lo que soy y lo que quiero ser. Lo que me une a ti y lo que no me permite acercarme. En este momento, siete años después, ha terminado el juego. La sinrazón de levantar mi muro mientras trato de derribar el tuyo; de derribar mi muro mientras tratas de levantar el tuyo. Ni siquiera nos separan los escombros de un pasillo sin paredes bajo nuestros pies.

Tu dedo ha tocado el segundo botón y, como para estar seguro de que ha ocurrido, tocas también el tercero. No los has desabrochado tú sino que ellos mismos han accedido a nuestro deseo. Si esperas un momento también el tejido te obedecerá, pero tienes prisa y yo no quiero esperar más así que lo coges con dos dedos como si fuera un velo sagrado y lo sueltas a los lado de mi cuerpo. Por primera vez puedes mirar de frente lo que sé que llevas siete años imaginando y mirando fugazmente sobre mi ropa, pero por alguna razón sólo lo haces durante un segundo. Tus ojos ya no están aquí, sino un poco más abajo, y tu expresión radiante se ha vuelto sombría. No entiendo por qué así que para comprobar que no ha sido un sueño, vuelvo a tomar tu mano. Quiero dejarla otra vez sobre mi pecho desnudo para comprobar que sigues siendo tú, el hombre que por primera vez veo en mi mismo lado de la muralla. Sin embargo, no lo consigo. A medio camino de detienes para posar tu mano donde has dejado tus ojos y no entiendo qué es lo que ocurre hasta que...

“¡Ay...!”.

Apenas ha sido un instante. No esperaba hacerte daño porque mis dedos sólo han rozado tu piel. Me ha parecido que el contacto ha sido tan leve como el de tu camisa, pero tal vez he calculado mal la delicadeza de tu cuerpo o la fuerza de mi deseo. Estás temblando y tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Tu respiración ya no significa lo mismo; ahora sólo es dolor. No sé por qué lo he hecho. Quería disfrutar del paisaje que eres. Tan bello como lo he soñado todo este tiempo de esperanza y hoy mágico porque tú me acompañabas. Durante un segundo he visto valles y montañas. Cielo, Tierra, Fuego y Agua. Todo aquello de lo que estás hecha... Y luego tu costado. El final de la mirada que antes te he robado sin que te dieras cuenta. El hematoma cubre la piel sobre las costillas hasta la zona inferior de tu seno izquierdo. Lo he acariciado y besado durante varios minutos hasta provocarte gemidos ahogados. Tu cuerpo ha vibrado bajo mi mano y se ha apretado contra mi propio cuerpo con una fuerza imposible. Querías fundirte conmigo, sentir un solo tacto con el mío.

Por eso me he atrevido a desabrochar tu camisa y he contemplado tu cuerpo de arena caliente, tus cuevas inmensas y protectoras, tus cimas de leche y miel. Y cuando mi vista aún no había abarcado todo tu paisaje, un nubarrón frío y gris se me ha instalado en los ojos. Me he caído de tus senos soñados durante siete años hasta tu costado, recuerdo de una época tan lejana como los cuatro días en que dejé de estar en tu vida y no deseaste estar en la mía. Sólo quería rozarlo para recordarte sin palabras porque estoy aquí, accediendo al regalo de tu cuerpo y tu alma desnudos, pero he sido demasiado torpe. Por querer aliviarte el alma haciendo que me sientas a tu lado, me he olvidado del dolor de tu cuerpo. El arco de tu espalda me ofrecía tu pecho y tu vientre. Ahora sin embargo has cruzado los brazos sobre tus senos, no sé si por pudor o porque el dolor se te ha extendido por dentro hasta impedirte respirar. ¡Maldito seas, Mulder!. Tanto si amo tu alma como tu cuerpo, siempre acabo haciéndote daño.

Durante unos pocos segundos no me atrevo a moverme. Luego me separo de ti, sentándome a tu lado, fatigándome con tu respiración anhelante.

“No me he dado cuenta. Sólo quería acariciarte”.

Abres por fin los ojos húmedos para aceptar mis disculpas.

“Sólo me duele un poco”, mientes entre dientes.

Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Durante un tiempo mágico me he dejado llevar. Como un marinero de tiempos remotos me ha seducido tu voz, tus ojos y tu piel, pero al contrario que entonces, eres tú quien corre el riesgo de morir en mis brazos. Y no lo voy a permitir, así que busco mi camiseta y decido ponerme en pie. Tú me detienes poniendo tu mano sobre mi brazo.

“¿Adónde vas, Mulder?”.

“Siento que haya ocurrido esto. Aún estás herida. No debí aprovecharme de ello para...”.

“No te has aprovechado de nada, Mulder. Lo sabes. Te necesitaba para recuperar mi alma y viniste a ayudarme. Deseaba tu cuerpo y me lo ofreciste a la vez que aceptabas el mío. Eso es todo lo que ha ocurrido. Por primera vez he sido totalmente sincera contigo. Mis labios te han dicho la verdad, no han dejado que simplemente la adivinaras. Y tu me has respondido igual”.

“Pero tu costado...”, insisto señalando el brazo que protege tu cuerpo.

“Tú no me has herido. El dolor desaparecerá en poco tiempo”.

“¿Estás segura?”.

“No dejes de acariciarme, Mulder. Si tu quieres, yo... deseo continuar. Sólo necesito que lo hagas despacio”.

Vuelvo a dejar la camiseta en el suelo y me tiendo en la cama sobre el lado izquierdo, frente a ti. Nuestros rostros, apenas separados unos centímetros, se sonríen. Tu respiración vuelve a ser regular, lenta y profunda hasta despertar mi deseo, pero no me atrevo a pedirte lo que me estás ofreciendo porque tus brazos aún separan tu cuerpo y el mío. Sé que es el dolor.

“Te pegó muy fuerte”.

“Me rompió las costillas de una patada”.

Durante muchos minutos permanecemos inmóviles haciéndonos compañía como todos estos años de espera. No me importa. Contigo he aprendido a disfrutar tanto del camino como ahora de la meta, así que quiero que te tomes todo el tiempo que necesites. Yo soy en este momento feliz mirando tus ojos y sintiendo el aroma y el calor de tu piel. Sin rozarte. Sólo acostado cerca de ti. Soy tan feliz como durante siete años lo he sido apoyando mi mano en tu espalda y sintiendo tu aliento en mi cara cuando me hablas. Deseo más, es cierto, pero para ser feliz me basta con saber que tú te sientes bien.  
Llevas un buen rato mirándome fijamente, sin pestañear. Siento tu cuerpo relajado, ya sin la tensión del dolor y, aunque tus manos siguen separando nuestra piel, sé que deseas que continúe. Extiendo mi dedo índice hasta ti con tanto cuidado que parece como si un simple roce pudiera provocarte una descarga eléctrica. Cuando alcanzo tu piel por encima del límite de tus manos, al comienzo de tus senos, cierras un momento los ojos y sonríes al sentir el recorrido de mi dedo de un lado a otro de tu cuerpo. No trato de apremiarte, ni siquiera de insinuar que apartes las manos, pero no te queda más remedio que hacerlo si quieres acariciarme a mí... y por suerte es lo que deseas.

“Las costillas tardan en curar varias semanas y lo único que puede hacerse es reposo. Durante algún tiempo no podré moverme mucho para evitar el dolor, pero en realidad estoy bien”.  
Dices esas palabras acercando tu mano a mi pecho con una intención que adivino en tu mirada y no puedo evitar una sonrisa. Por encima de lo que te ocurre por mi culpa o por la de otros, no puedes dejar de ser quien eres. Como una estatua de piedra creada hace mil años, has vivido catástrofes inevitables y daños intencionados. Dolor, mentira, soledad y humillación. Como ser humano y mujer has tenido tus particulares cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis y, a pesar de todo, sigues entera. Sigues siendo Scully como el día que te conocí. ¿Cómo se explica, sino, que en este momento en que estás acostada a mi lado, desnuda como yo de cintura para arriba y el dolor aún instalado en tu cuerpo y en tu espíritu, puedas hablar en ese tono profesional y exponerme una de tus racionales y científicas explicaciones?. Me gustas porque no puedes evitar ser quien eres. Cuando amas, cuando sufres, cuando trabajas, cuando me ayudas, cuando de defiendes de mí y me defiendes contra ti, eres siempre Scully. Como una figura de múltiples caras, pero todas la misma.

“¿De verdad estás bien?”, te pregunto sabiendo que esas palabras hoy no son verdad ni mentira, sino las dos cosas.

“Aún me duele un poco, pero hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien”.

Y subrayas las palabras de tu boca con una mirada infinita y una caricia que comienza en mi cuello y acaba cuando coges mi mano para llevarla al lugar donde se encuentran tus sentimientos y tus sensaciones. El centro vital de lo que eres. Y todo continúa donde lo dejamos, solo que ahora soy más delicado y avanzo más despacio. Es lo que quería desde un principio, pero el deseo me ha traicionado sin querer y pretendía abarcarte de una vez. No es eso lo que quiero, Scully. Eres pequeña y deseo que me dures toda la vida, así que me detengo en cada parte de ti con todos mis sentidos.

“¿Puedo llamarte Fox ahora?”, preguntas aprovechando un momento en que mi boca deja libre tu boca para articular unas pocas palabras.

Si tú puedes hacerme una pregunta así mientras te tengo y me tienes en los brazos por primera vez, sin hacerme sentir como un idiota, supongo que yo puedo usar uno de mis chistes sin que me apuntes con tu arma reglamentaria por no ser políticamente correcto en un momento como este.

“Esta noche prefiero que me llames Lobo”.

“¿Lobo?”.

“¿Te has fijado en mis manos, mi boca, mi nariz y mis orejas?. Son más grandes que las tuyas”.

“Sí”.

“¡Pues es para hacerlo todo mejor!”, concluyo antes de hundir mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

No te estoy mirando, pero puedo notar cómo todo tu cuerpo sonríe bajo el mío. Desde que puedo recordar, siempre he dicho tonterías y chistes malos a propósito de cualquier cosa. Desde que te conozco me he convertido en un estúpido integral que haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír.

“Ya lo haces muy bien”, me halagas con voz insinuante.

“Tú no te quedas atrás, Caperucita...”.

“¿Caperucita?”.

“... Roja”, remarco acariciando tu cabello.

Y como siempre he sospechado, Caperucita creció (no mucho) y dejó de ser una niña inocente. Se deshizo de la caperuza porque ya era pelirroja. Estudió y trabajó con ahínco e ingresó en el FBI para ir en busca del Lobo. Lo que encontró fue un Zorro, pero no le importó porque también él merecía una lección...

“Mulder, ¿qué estás murmurando?.

“¿Eh?... No murmuro”.

“Sí lo haces”.

“Estaba... pensando”.

“¿En qué?”.

“En ti”.

“Prefiero que dejes de pensar y actúes”, dices en un tono que me hace erizar cada pelo del cuerpo.

No quiero hacerme de rogar porque, a mi pesar, soy sólo un hombre corriente y no podré esperar mucho más... Juraría que esos gemidos ahogados en tu boca, que nunca antes he oído, significan también urgencia.

Quisiera quedarme mucho más tiempo en cada centímetro de tu piel, pero necesitamos recorrer el camino. Por suerte acabo de darme cuenta de que mañana podemos volver a empezar y detenernos de nuevo a disfrutar sin prisas de otro trecho. A partir de ahora, no sólo nos tenemos todos los días, sino que nos tenemos del todo. No me atrevo a rozar esa zona que te ha llevado momentáneamente cuatro días atrás así que, mi mano abandona tu pecho dando un salto hasta tus caderas. Después de sentir tu piel, el tacto de tu pijama de seda parece áspero y frío. Necesito encontrar refugio en ti. Toco otro botón que me lleve al siguiente escondite. Como antes, apenas necesito más que mi deseo para hacerlo salir de su orificio y con uno o dos movimientos de tu cuerpo elástico, me deshago de tu pantalón. Sólo queda entre tú y yo una fina película blanca a modo de velo que ocultara un secreto... y alrededor las huellas de quien intentó rasgarlo para arrebatártelo en lugar de retirarlo con el cuidado y el respeto que se debe a lo que no nos pertenece.

Comienzo a marearme de tanto ser feliz y compartir tu dolor al mismo tiempo. Por suerte, apenas queda ya nada que cubra tu cuerpo y tus heridas, pero estas últimas se me han clavado tan dentro del corazón como lo están de tu dignidad. No me atrevo a tocarte por miedo a provocar o recordar recuerdos que tratas de superar.

“Estás consiguiendo que lo olvide, Mulder”.

No lo he dicho sólo para que él se sienta mejor. Simplemente es la verdad. Hasta hace muy poco, el recuerdo de su tacto, su olor y sus palabras se mezclaban con dolor, violencia y humillación con el único fin de desintegrarme como ser humano; de separar mi alma de mi cuerpo hasta dejarme reducida a nada. Casi lo logran, pero tú has llegado a tiempo. Ahora tengo tus manos, tu aliento y tu voz, no como los he imaginado durante siete años ni como los he soportado durante cuatro días contra mi voluntad, sino como los deseo y has querido ofrecerme desde que puedo recordar.

Tus ojos profundos se han vuelto tristes de repente y dudas durante un momento, antes de tocar los arañazos al lado del ombligo. Me retiras apenas un centímetro el borde de las braguitas para comprobar el alcance de las heridas, pero no lo ves y te asusta seguir investigando.

“No sigas fingiendo ante mí, Scully. Por favor”.

“No lo hago”.

Lo cierto es que estoy tan acostumbrada que me resulta difícil convencerme a mí misma de mis palabras, pero esta vez es verdad.

“Sé que esta es una de las cosas más terribles que puede ocurrirle a una mujer. El derrumbe emocional que provoca es más difícil de superar que cualquier otro porque te vuelve desconfiada hacia todos, incluidos los que pueden ayudarte y hacia ti misma. Te deja como un náufrago abandonado en medio del océano, no sólo lejos de cualquier orilla, sino sin ninguna orilla a la que llegar. Es un ataque a los cimientos del ser humano, y concretamente del ser mujer. Después, todo el edificio cae sobre sí mismo... y te conozco... En tu caso, el daño es aún mayor”.

“Me sorprendes, Mulder. Los hombres no suelen ver cuál es el delito real en este tema. Suelen quedarse en el aspecto físico, como si la ausencia de sangre hiciera desaparecer la mortal agresión al alma... pero soy una mujer como las demás. El daño es el mismo”.

“No lo creo. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y conozco tus puntos más vulnerables, esos frente a los que has levantado una fortaleza con la que defenderte”.

“¿De qué estás hablando, Mulder?”.

“Lo sabes. Sé que tratas de mostrarte fuerte ante mí. Y lo eres. Pero nadie es invulnerable durante toda la vida. Ni siquiera creo que deba ser así. A veces es mejor reconocer ante uno mismo y ante los demás que no podemos más, aunque sólo sea para que nos digan una palabra de consuelo porque no pueden hacer nada más por nosotros”.

“Tú has hecho mucho más por mí. Me has salvado. Has vuelto a unir mi cuerpo y mi alma. Aquel hombre me dejó rota, pero has hecho que me sienta otra vez la mujer que he sido siempre... y un poco más”.

“Es lo que tu has estado haciendo por mí desde que te conocí. De un modo distinto, yo también quedé roto a los doce años. No pude hacer nada por Samantha. Eso me destrozó, pero llegaste tú para demostrarme que a pesar de ello, merezco otra oportunidad y, desde entonces y sobre todo ahora, quiero aprovecharla. Si me dejas quiero hacer por ti lo que no pude hacer por Samantha”.

Me incorporo con cierta dificultad para besarle en la frente. Al hacerlo, mis pechos acarician su torso y su corazón comienza a brincar con fuerzas renovadas. Me acerca aún más hacia sí, poniendo las manos en mi cintura y, desde ahí inicia el recorrido por mis caderas y piernas. Cuando llega al tobillo, asciende por el lado interno hasta detenerse cerca de un gran hematoma en mi muslo...

“No lo consiguió, Mulder”, digo poniendo mi mano sobre la suya para aliviarle.

“Otra vez lo estás haciendo sin darte cuenta, Scully. Tratas de ser invulnerable ante mí, pero sabes que esa es sólo la opinión de algunos hombres. Para vosotras, especialmente para ti, no hay diferencia entre intentarlo y conseguirlo. La intención es en cualquier caso la misma: aniquilarte como persona, arrebatarte el control sobre ti misma y ponerlo en manos de otro, convertirte en un objeto que no decide sobre sí. Al fin y al cabo, la intención es lo único que lo diferencia de lo que estamos haciendo ahora tú y yo. Eso, y el hecho de que os dos hemos tomados libremente la decisión”.

No estoy seguro de que me haya prestado atención porque ahora parece muy concentrada en el botón de mi pantalón. Por lo visto ha sido tan fácil de soltar como los suyos. Me ha bajado la cremallera y ahora sus dedos pasean inquietos en el límite de la piel y la ropa, buscando una entrada... Juraría que incluso la oigo pedir ayuda.

“Mulder...”.

“¿Sí?”.

El asedio de su mano continúa con más ahínco cada vez, acercándose por momentos. Ahora sí que estoy en peligro...

“... Deberías ayudarme”, suplicas con ojos impacientes mirando el pantalón como si fuera un castillo inexpugnable.

¿Dónde he oído yo aquello de "Al enemigo, ni agua"?. No sé qué opinará Scully, pero desde luego esto es un asalto en toda regla. Sin armas reglamentarias, sí, porque no las necesita. Sólo con sus manos pequeñas y expertas, y su boca jugosa, ha logrado que mi ropa esté ya muy lejos de cubrir... nada.

Scully me mira con curiosidad, yo diría que científica. Tengo la impresión de que ha hecho un descubrimiento que cambiará el curso de la Historia, y eso merece un estudio más minucioso. Para empezar, es conveniente dejar el campo de operaciones libre así que, mi ropa acaba en 30 segundos sobre la suya, fuera de nuestro alcance.

“¡Ejem!... Scully... tú juegas con ventaja”, murmuro señalando sus braguitas aún defendiendo el fuerte como el capitán de un barco que siguiera en pie en cubierta cuando la tripulación ha huido ante el inminente naufragio.

Ni caso. Es evidente que Scully tiene algo importante entre manos y se dedica a ello con la profundidad y eficacia de un profesional. Tras el exhaustivo examen visual decide que un buen forense debe atender hasta el menos detalle utilizando todos los sentidos.

Así que, aquí estoy, tendido sobre la cama a modo de cadáver objeto de estudio para un caso decisivo de la agente Scully.

“Deberías escribir mi nombre en un papel y sujetarlo al dedo gordo de mi pie”, bromeo mientras siento sus dedos ágiles en algún lugar de mi vientre.

“Primero tendría que certificar la hora de tu fallecimiento y, por lo que estoy viendo aún te queda un poco de vida... Quiero decir, bastante vida... De hecho diría, Mulder, que estás más vivo por momentos...”.

Tienes razón, estoy vivo. Estoy tan vivo que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho dando saltos de alegría; tan vivo, que el calor que sentía donde estaban tus manos me llega ya a las orejas y está a punto de escapar silbando como el chorro de vapor en una locomotora. Aprovechando un pequeño descanso en tu clase de anatomía, tus manos suben de nuevo hasta mi cuello. Has extendido tu cuerpo sobre el mío y me besas con besos cortos y rápidos que repartes por toda mi piel. Los siento como pinchazos de alfileres, como llamas de fuego diminutas, como minúsculos carámbanos de hielo que me hacen jadear a cada contacto. Yo trato de hacer lo mismo con mis manos; quiero tenerlas en todo tu cuerpo a la vez. Comenzando por tus hombros, voy bajando lentamente por tu espalda. Sonrío al evocar este tacto familiar y quiero detenerme a saborearlo con la intensidad que hasta ahora tenía que controlar. Sin embargo, tú no me lo permites. Coges mis manos y con un movimiento casi brusco, que descubre la urgencia de tu deseo, las dejas de nuevo en tu cintura. Mis dedos se enredan en tus braguitas.

“Se me acabó la ventaja, Mulder. Ahora puedes alcanzarme”, susurro mientras sujeto el lóbulo de tu oreja con mis dientes.

Después de siete años esforzándome por caminar unos pasos por delante de ti, y a veces unos pasos por detrás, hoy he decidido que quiero llegar a la meta contigo. No sé por qué he tardado tanto. Me lo he preguntado muchas veces y aún no sé si era yo o eras tú quien tenía miedo. O tal vez fuera que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa porque pasear por el camino del cielo ha sido tan bueno como llegar. Nunca nos atrevimos a reconocerlo en voz alta, pero los dos sabemos que teníamos miedo de que el cielo fuera el camino mismo y no hubiera nada más al final; entonces, ¿para qué correr?.  
Caminar despacio, a veces juntos, y a veces con ritmos distintos, deteniéndonos aquí a contemplar una noche estrellada y allá para protegernos del frío y los peligros de este u otro mundo, ha sido nuestra vida. La que, al fin y al cabo, tú y yo hemos elegido aunque deseáramos otra. Nuestra vida, Mulder, la que ahora contemplamos juntos desde la cima de siete años de amistad, respeto, confianza, protección, ternura y esperanza.

Mulder mira atentamente mi último secreto. Pone sus manos cálidas sobre mi vientre y me besa las heridas de quien trató de descubrirlo sin tener la llave... Es la que yo te di la primera vez que te vi llorar por mí, en cuclillas a la puerta de tu casa, preguntando al cielo con las manos. No puedo recordar el tiempo y el lugar, pero te recuerdo vacío por haberme perdido y sin ninguna respuesta.  
Tus dedos están ahora demasiado cerca de mi centro como para seguir organizando palabras coherentes en mi mente. El calor que hace un momento he provocado en tu cuerpo, está volviendo a mí a través de caricias imposibles. Estoy a punto de asfixiarme en mi propio aliento...

“Mulder...”, jadeo. “Es... el momento”.

“Lo sé”.

Y mientras tengo dentro de mi lo poco que me faltaba porque el resto lo he tenido siempre, veo por fin las estrellas que han faltado en mis noches oscuras y solitarias. Puedo escuchar las notas desaparecidas en el silencio de palabras robadas, y sentir el tacto de caricias que sólo me atreví a imaginar en los sueños de mis sueños.

“¿Mulder?”.

Entre el sonido de flores que se abren, arroyos que fluyen con fuerza inusitada, y latidos del mismo corazón de la tierra, me ha parecido oír la voz de Scully llamándome.

“¿Qué?”,

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”.

“¿Ahora?”.

Sonrío ante esta mujer que es capaz de desconcertarme con un suspiro. He venido aquí dispuesto a cualquier cosa por traerla de nuevo a la parte iluminada; hacer como ella, que sabe cómo curarme el alma en momentos en que incluso yo la he dado por muerta. Aún no sé si lo he logrado, pero ¿puedo extrañarme de que necesite decirme algo ahora que somos uno y no puedo distinguir donde termina ella y donde comienzo yo?.

“¿Alguna vez has creído que este momento llegaría?”.

“Aún no has encontrado nada en lo que yo no crea, Scully”.

 

FIN


End file.
